Lima's vampires
by New Name Unimportant
Summary: Renesmee was imprinted on when she was two days old, she never had a choice of who to love, it was already made for her. But when she and her family move to Lima, Ness joins Glee club. She falls in love and breaks the imprint that has held her captive.
1. Chapter 1 WELCOME TO LIMA

_PLEASE READ INTRO BEFORE READING STORY OR YOU WILL BE HOPELESSLY CONFUSED! _

Don't hate me but I changed parts of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight saga to fit into my story. This story is mostly about Renesmee Carlie Cullen (Edward and Bella's half vampire half human daughter) I suggest reading _Breaking Dawn _before reading this, but keep in mind that I changed a bit of it for my story.

This story is about Renesmee finding her voice with the help of a very special glee club.

Some things I changed about the Twilight saga is that Bella is a year younger than the book says, and Renesmee grows like a normal human instead of the super speed growing rate that she was in the book (my thought was the Cullens only have one baby and it will be impossible to have any more so why does their only child have to be an adult by age seven?) I didn't like it so I changed it. In my fiction Bella had a normal pregnancy besides blood craving and normal birth (well by normal I mean excruciatingly painful, but that is just childbirth for you.) Jacob imprints on Ness when his pack and he try to kill the Cullen family and what they called the "devil spawn", once he imprints he quickly calls off the pack before anyone gets hurt also Edward is unable to read Renesmee's mind.

Renesmee seems normal besides the amazing beauty, (she makes Rosalie jealous) pale skin yet rosy cheeks. She also drinks animals like her family and has a special power that she can show you images of something just by touching you, the opposite of what Edward can do, he takes things from people's minds but she gives you things.

She grows like a normal human child. She's spoilt, but she isn't a brat. She is very polite but has a temper and very stubborn. She has a close relationship with her family especially her uncle Jasper and aunty Alice, since Rose and Emmett are always honeymooning. Her family is all very protective of her, being an only child and the fact that they will never have another daughter/granddaughter/niece.

This story takes place fourteen years after _Breaking Dawn, _and also the second season of Glee (I changed a bit of this too like Quinn doesn't get pregnant in the first season which Renesmee is not in). Quinn was never with Finn (he is single) and her boyfriend is Puck. Kurt is with Blaine, they have been dating for almost a year.

That is about it, enjoy! This chapter is mostly intro but it will get better! I do not own Twilight or Glee.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Lima!**

**No one's POV.**

"Please, Granddad, please!" fourteen year old Renesmee Cullen begged Carlisle while he packed up the boxes in the living room.

"Sorry Sweet pea, people are way past suspicion. They have noticed that I haven't aged in sixteen years!" he said giving her a firm look.

Carlisle sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, then asked her quietly. "Do you want our family to be in danger, Sweet pea?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Of course not," she whispered back.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle announced "we are moving to Lima!"

Renesmee frowned and sat on the large white couch. Suddenly the couch shook, and she looked down just to realize that her feet where off the ground.

Renesmee looked over and laughed, her uncles where carrying the couch, outside to the huge moving van, with her still on it. Her uncle Jasper had a sly grin on his face while Uncle Emmett was laughing his booming laugh.

Her father Edward walked over to help her off the couch, of course she could have jumped and not have been hurt, but he was the most protective of her. She rolled her eyes at him, and her grandmother Esme looked over and winked at her.

Ness decided to go help her aunt Rosalie, her mother Bella, and Esme with the breakables, wrapping each one in many sheets of paper and putting them in the large brown box which said BREAKABLE on it in red.

Within only an hour of packing the family was on the road, each in their own car. Bella in the Ferrari, Edward in the Volvo, Emmett in his Jeep, Rose in the BMW, Alice was in her yellow Porsche, her pride and joy (other than Renesmee who was her little dress up doll), Carlisle and Esme were in their Honda van that they purchased after Renesmee was born, and Jasper driving the moving van (Jasper's motorcycle was in the van, because there weren't enough drivers and no one trusted Jacob with any of their vehicles). Jake was moving with them to be with Ness.

Renesmee sat with Jake, in his mustang she got him for Christmas, her face was full of sadness. Jake looked over at her and frowned.

"It'll be ok you will make lots of new friends and I'll be with you," he said comfortingly.

"But, Jake, I've been there since I was born, I was literally born in that house in Granddad's office! I had my first steps on the porch, and my first fall after my first steps down the stairs on the front porch, because everyone was too busy cheering and videotaping to notice what I was walking toward," she said loudly.

Jacob frowned at the memory. "you also got stitches for the first time after your fall," he said quietly.

"Yea, the only thing they haven't videoed me doing! Every other minute of my life is in that box!" Ness said pointing to the four large boxes labeled 'Renesmee years 0-5, then 6-10, then 11-_ (That one was yet to be complete). "make that box_es_" Ness growled as she glared at the boxes.

"Hey look we are here!" Jake said loudly changing the subject. A large sign read 'WELCOME TO LIMA!'.

Ness knew she would get scolded after saying this, what with the 'no cussing rule' that EMMETT made up when Ness was born, but she didn't care. She growled silently "welcome to hell."


	2. Chapter 2 Mckinley high school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Glee, or any of the songs sang by the glee clubbers**

**Author's note: I chose Renesmee's audition song and am dedicating it to my best friend Sam, who introduced me to the song a few months ago. Thanks Sammy! :D**

**Chapter 2 **

**McKinley High school **

**Renesmee POV.**

I lay in bed, wide awake. Why can't I sleep? I've never been nervous for going to school…. Well maybe it's because I've gone to the same school my whole life. I looked over at the clock. 3 o'clock!

I groaned. This is about the time granddad leaves for work. I hope no hears that I am awake.

"knock knock" the door slowly opens and a tall blonde vampire is at my door smiling.

"Uncle Jazz, I was about to go back to sleep don't worry," I assure him, as I sit up.

"Ness darlin, I know that you are nervous about tomorrow," he walks slowly towards my bed and sits at the end of it. "you can still change your mind" he said with that sly smile of his.

"Uncle Jazz, I didn't mean to hurt everyone's feelings when I said I didn't want them to come to school with me," I whispered so only he could hear. I wanted to go to high school like a normal teen and not with my parents, aunts, and uncles hovering and being super protective.

"Renesmee, you didn't hurt our feelings, darlin," he smiled and raised his arms and I crawled into his embrace. "Well, maybe Alice's, but no school means more time for her to work on her clothing line," he chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow you will go to McKinley, make new friends, and maybe join the cheerios," he added with a wink.

I grimace. "Uncle Jazz I don't want to join cheerios! The girls will probably be jerks!" I protested.

"You can't believe everything you see on movies, darlin" He said with a sigh.

Suddenly my eyes became heavy. I turned my tired eyes to glare at Jasper. Sometimes his gift bothers me. I don't feel in control when he uses it. He kissed my forehead and whispered "goodnight darlin."

"Night Jaaaazz," I mumbled drowsily, he chuckled and slowly rocked me comfortingly. I was glad to know that no matter how old I am, I am still my Uncle Jasper's little niece.

333333333333333333

Standing under the bus sign at the end of the road, I took a deep breath. I was crazy nervous, uncle Jazz and aunt Alice left for their yearly trip to Paris after they wished me luck on my first day of school, and Alice promised to text me each time I was at my locker.

"Don't worry sweetie, your first day will be great, trust me." She had whispered in my ear and winked. That had made me feel better.

Emmett stood with me, he insisted on making sure I got picked up. I rolled my eyes, my crazy over protective uncle, but when I looked at that goofy smile on his face while he waits for my bus with me, I couldn't be angry.

The bus pulled up and I looked up at him for help, he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, quick enough that the kids on the bus, who stared wide, eyed at the large muscular guy and his tall beautiful niece, who didn't look too tall next to her uncle who towered over her five foot six by a foot, couldn't see.

"Bye uncle Emmy," I whispered.

"Bye baby doll" he said. I smiled at the nickname he had given me the first time he held me pointing out that I was the size of a baby doll. He smiled back.

I walked at human speed to the school bus door, and through the crowded bus toward an empty seat in the back. I kept my head down, but I stilled noticed the large jocks all whistling when I walked by.

I growled under my breath, when the one that I could tell was the leader called out to me "hey hotty!" I prayed in my head that Emmett hadn't heard that.

I sat down and everyone stared, after about thirty seconds they all went back to their conversations to my relief.

I looked at each friend group wondering which group I would be associated with. Jocks, no, cheerleaders, no, geniuses, no, Goths, no, I may be a vampire but I am not Goth like Hollywood thinks we are.

I sighed, before looking over and seeing a group in the bench next to mine. I glanced over, I didn't mean to stare but it was a strange group.

A young man, maybe a bit older than me, was very well dressed in designer clothing. Of course that wasn't a shock to me, my whole family wore designer, straight from Europe. I was guessing he was gay but I didn't want to start labeling, and a black girl in a big flashy necklace and brightly colored clothing.

They were complete opposite, but by what I could tell they were the best of friends. I used to have best friends, but they are in Forks still. I miss Samantha and Abigail.

I immediately felt grief. I never had time to mourn the over the move with Jasper there and my other family members distracting me, but now I was alone.

I heard someone say 'reddish haired girl' and I immediately turned my attention to the conversation. It was the strange pair the designer boy and flashy girl. I looked over at them they had the look of pity on their faces they were staring right at me.

The girl whispered in the boy's ear, "She's crying!" I turned my head toward the window and wiped a tear that was on my cheek.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, to my surprise the boy was on the on the other side of the bench I was on and the girl was sitting in the empty one in front of me. "Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Mercedes Jones" the boy said in a soft voice.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie or Ness, the name my mom gave me is a mouth full" I say with a polite smile.

"Tell us about yourself," said Mercedes with a grin.

"Uh ok… where would you like me to begin?" I asked.

"how about your family?" Kurt asked still smiling. Wow these people are nice…

"Alright, um" I had rehearsed all the lines that Granddad told me to say "my parents died when I was two my brother was eight. We were both adopted my Esme and Carlisle, my parents, who were already fostering their orphaned niece and nephew Jasper and Rosalie who are fraternal twins. I consider them my siblings. My brother is twenty now and has been married to my new sister in law Bella for about six months.

My sister Rose is twenty two and is married to Emmett who is twenty four and Jasper and his nineteen year old fiancée Alice are getting married in soon. Unfortunately Mom, Rose, Bella, and Alice are unable to have children," I frowned so did Mercedes and Kurt. I knew that my mother is fine with only having one child, Esme already has her hands full with six children and a granddaughter, and Alice doesn't remember being human so doesn't suffer much, but my poor Aunt Rose cries at least three times a month in her room praying for a child. I would give anything to make my aunt happy.

"so they all consider me like their shared child," I laugh. "That's about it, whose next?" I asked.

Kurt raised his hand up high and whispered, "me me!" Mercedes and I laughed

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I am gay" which didn't surprise me but I am not homophobic so I smiled and nodded for him to continue, I guess he stopped speaking to see my reaction. He smiled back and continued "I live with my dad, my mother died when I was eight, drunk driver," I frowned so did Cedes.

"I also live with my step mother Carole and step brother Finn, who is sixteen like me, he is playing hooky today and I am covering for him," he said and I laughed. Playing hooky on the first day of school, I wonder what Esme would say.

"you're a good brother" I commented.

"I know" he said with a wink.

"Rachel!" Cedes called out suddenly. a short tannish girl with brown hair sat next to Cedes on the bench and introduced herself to me.

"Ok can I continue since I was so rudely interrupted?" he glared at Rachel, she smiled and we all nodded when suddenly I realized we were surrounded.

A thin blonde boy that somewhat resembled Justin Bieber sat in front of Rachel and gave her a quick kiss. His name was Sam and he was Rachel's boyfriend. He was very sweet and told me if anyone messed with me he would take care of it, we all laughed. Looks like I have another bodyguard but this one wasn't in my family.

There were two blonde cheerleaders named Quinn and Brittany, Quinn dated a mohawked jock Noah but they called him Puck, he seemed nice but sarcastic. Britt said she was dating a boy named Artie. She also mentioned that he is in a wheelchair. He was in a car accident. He wasn't on the bus, but riding to school with his dad. She also told me that she loves ducks.

There was another cheerleader, a Latina whose boyfriend Matt, another jock who was really nice, said that her name was Santana. By the way she looked at me I could tell she didn't like me, but that didn't stop me from smiling and trying to start conversation, only to have her roll her eyes at me.

I frowned and Cedes moved to whisper in my ear "don't take it personally, she only talks to Matt and Brittney."

Then there was Mike and Tina. Tina was great, but looked more vampire than I did. Mike is super thin, yet muscular, and he promised that once we got to school he would show me some of his moves. Tee went on and on about his dancing I just nodded and listened politely, my family was more of the ballroom dancing type, so I was sort of excited to see him break dance.

Kurt's boyfriend Blaine eventually showed up and Kurt moved to sit with him and Cedes moved to take his place next to me. Blaine seemed like a nice guy just like Kurt.

"I love your curly hair!" I complimented, "my brother in law, Emmett, has the same texture and curls! My sister forbids him to brush it, brushing takes the curl out so he just runs his hand through it each day," I laughed.

"Isn't it hot? I refuse to let him gel it it's just so cute curly!" Kurt exclaimed, we all laughed and continued our conversation.

They told me all about the teachers there, they said the best teacher was Mr. Shue and the worst was Miss. Sylvester. Tina told me that principal Figgins is afraid of vampires, and we all laughed as she told the story about her telling him her father was king of the vampires.

My father's worst enemy is the 'king of the vampires' his name is Aro, I thought in my head. I wouldn't dare say it out loud, I liked my new friends, and didn't want them to be killed by a group of evil vampires, or be totally freaked out.

The bus came to a sudden stop and we all fell and hit the seat in front of us, we groaned and the bus driver Miss. Yuken shouted "GET OFF." Our group was the first to jump up and rush for the door.

I was last behind Kurt. While we half ran off the bus the leader jock, named David (but everyone called him Karofsky), held his foot out in the aisle everyone just jumped over it, but I didn't see it. He tripped me and I fell onto the filthy floor of the bus.

Everyone gasped, Kurt and Cedes half shouted my name as I fell. I blushed, everyone was staring at me. I felt someone roughly pulling me up by my arm, and I looked up to see Karofsky with a half amused half embarrassed expression.

"Sorry, hotty, I meant to trip the gay club," my friends had told me about glee club and I was going to join, I love singing. I glared at him and tried to push his hand away at first with human strength then I gave up and used my vampire strength and he released immediately. I got out of the bus as fast as I could go at the sluggish human speed I was required.

To my surprise my new friends were ready to fight for me and didn't expect my retreat, they rushed after me.

I was embarrassed and tried to get to the bathroom to get the gum out of my hair and maybe cry a little and hope Alice doesn't see me.

"Ness! Ness! Wait for us!" someone called, but I was already in the bathroom standing at one of the many mirrors and groaning at my hair. All the glee girls (minus Santana) and Kurt were in there with me. Kurt already had a brush out and the girls where helping me get the gum out.

Thank goodness it came out easily and didn't leave anything still stuck. Kurt ran a brush through my hair then helped me get my natural curls back out. A tear ran down my face and Quinn wiped it away from my cheek.

"It'll be ok, Puck and the other guys told me they will get him. shhh it's ok" she said comfortingly.

I nodded "and the guys told Artie about you and what happened and he's going to go get you signed up for glee" Britt said after reading a text off her phone.

"I just sent you all of our numbers" Kurt said putting his phone away. My phone vibrated I pulled it out and set each contact.

When we walked out I was introduced to Mr. Shue and Artie, and was given the class schedule. I had at least one of my new friends in each class except English when I had Finn, Kurt had grabbed his schedule for him since he was 'sick'.

We split up for our first class, I skipped eighth grade and am in many sophomores classes though I am a freshman. My friends are all sophomores. I started to walk toward my U.S history class with Blaine, when Rachel pulled me aside.

"You will have to try out for glee, do you want to have music or what?" she asked.

"um I don't have one picked out," I whispered.

"That's no problem, here's a list of songs that Brad, glee's pianist, knows," she hands me about fifteen sheets of paper with hundreds of songs on them.

"Ok thanks" I say trying to hide my panic, as she smiles and runs off to her first period, Science

. I bite my lip, a habit I inherited from my mother, and walked to where Blaine stood.

He looked over my papers, once we had taken our seats in the table at the back, and chuckled. "don't worry me and Kurt will help you pick out a song," he said handing my papers back to me.

"Thank you so much!" I said and grabbed him for a hug. He laughed and the bell rang. Now begins my first day being a McKinley high student.

333333333333333333

It is the end of the day, time for glee. I was excited to see all my friends together in one place, without being split up in each class. I sat between Cedes and Quinn in the large auditorium, biting my lip again nervously.

"Mr. Shue do we all have to try out for glee again? I mean of course Nessie has to, but the rest of us are already in, right?" Puck called out to Mr. Shue who stood on stage in front of us.

"hmm ok I'll let you all slide but if we are singing onstage and you've lost your voice you had last year you're out!" he said with a laugh everyone joined in, but I was too nervous to laugh so I just smiled.

"Alright let's have Ness up here to sing her song," Mr. Shue announced. Everyone clapped besides Santana of course and I walked up on stage my stomach doing somersaults.

"Hi" I said wow I sound nervous "I am going to be singing 'Lipstick' by Elise Estrada" I announced I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Ooooo oooo no no no no no no_

_I knew the lipstick won't fix it_

_But I gotta put my game face on_

_I wish mascara could mask this_

_Until all the tears are gone_

_I gotta paint the pain away_

_Make like I'm okay_

_Pretend I don't wanna stay_

_Act like this ain't killing me_

_I've tried 1, 2, 3 too many times_

_I've heard 1, 2, 3 too many lies_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you_

_Gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out the door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_Gotta play the part act like it ain't killing me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_And cover it with lipstick_

_I'm sick of looking in the mirror_

_Cause my mirror sees right through_

_Mac ain't got enough concealer_

_To hide how much I miss you_

_I've gotta cover up my hurt_

_No more getting burnt_

_I really need to let you go_

_Cause my heart can't take no more_

_I've tried 1, 2, 3 too many times_

_I've heard 1, 2, 3 too many lies_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you_

_Gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out the door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_Gotta play the part act like it ain't killing me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_And cover it with lipstick_

_It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play_

_It's the hardest lie I'll ever have to make_

_To look you in the eye and not break down and cry_

_When I say goodbye_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you_

_Gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out the door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_Gotta play the part act like it ain't killing me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you_

_Gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out the door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_Gotta play the part act like it ain't killing me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_And cover it with lipstick"_

When I finished everyone had a shocked smile on their faces except Santana who had a shocked scowl. I blushed when they erupted into applaud. "Thanks" I said once they were finished my phone vibrated but I ignored it.

Once I was off stage everyone complimented me on my singing and Mr. Shue said I was most likely going to get many solos and leads, and Rachel nodded. I was relieved she didn't hate me, I knew she got nearly ever lead and solo and was afraid she might be angry.

We practiced for the rest of the time and then headed for the bus. I knew I had an unanswered text and we weren't supposed to be on the bus for another ten minutes so I excused myself and headed for the bathroom, again Kurt and the girls followed me. I guess it's some kind of human thing. I went into a stall and open my text.

_I saw you audition! When you were finished I started cheering. I think Jasper thought I lost my mind ;) don't worry I didn't tell Grandma or Aunt Rose, I knew you would want to. Way to go sweetie you did great! I love you a bunch! -Aunt Alice_

I smiled and giggled quietly. You've got to love Alice.


	3. Chapter 3 Quality time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee. If I did I would not be on fan fiction **

**In this chapter Emmett mentions the word 'singer' if you have read new moon you know this term, but it basically is what Bella is to Edward, where the person's blood appeals to the vampire more than anyone else's blood. It has happened to Emmett twice and sadly he killed both people. He has his third and in the note he explains what happens.**

**Quality time**

**Renesmee POV:**

It was a great first day but I was ready to go home. The whole bus ride home everyone talked about teachers and homework, everyone was upset that Miss. Walker gave us English homework on the first day.

"It's just not normal!" Kurt shouted.

"amen to that!" Puck had replied. I nodded, though I knew I had already finished. I had extra time in typing class so I decided to type my three hundred word essay in the five minutes I had left. I smiled. Thank you, father, for giving me the speed of a vampire genes.

I had gotten close to Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Puck. I was guessing that they would eventually take the place of Samantha and Abigail but I tried not to think of that much. They had been my best friends since kindergarten, and they even knew about vampires.

I had told them on the first day of kindergarten what I was and they believed me and promised not to tell. I never told my family, since my mother and I were the only ones with the shield ability; I was able to keep it from my father that I had spilled. I also knew for a fact that Aro couldn't read my mind with his special power so my friends were safe.

Seth had imprinted on Abigail and Embry on Sam so I was confident that they would be safe. My other best friends were Vanessa and Thomas, who also knew. I promised that I would turn them into vampires soon. I didn't want to but they insisted on living forever with me. And since Samantha was on many vampire 'to kill' lists I was planning on changing her too.

Though I could not produce venom myself, my Granddad always keeps jars of venom in his office 'just in case'. I rolled my eyes and Mercedes lifted an eyebrow at me, I shook my head and she glared then laughed.

When we got to my stop I said goodbye. Kurt and Mercedes, who were the only ones left, insisted on a hug, so after the hugs I walked towards the door, with my head down, checking for anyone trying to trip me.

Once I was off, I turned to wave to my friends and headed towards the long path through the woods that led to my house. I was surprised that Uncle Em wasn't there. After two steps I saw a note on one of the trees, I climbed up the tree grabbed it and sat on one of the branches. It was in Emmett's handwriting.

'_Dear Ness,_

_Sorry I couldn't be the first to ask you how school was but I ran into my third singer at the store, I immediately ran home, forgetting to pay for the items in my hands (which were some of your favorite snacks that I was going to surprise you with.) don't freak like Rose did, I'll pay for them. Anyway I can't be in Lima with my singer around so I have gone for a long hunt. I will be back on Thursday. I love you and hope you had a good day at school._

_Love your awesome, amazing, funny, handsome, buff, uncle_

_Emmett_

_PS. I am not running away. Emmett Cullen doesn't run away from ANYTHING!_

_PSS. If anyone was mean to you call me and I'll come right home and murder them._

_PSSS. If anyone flirted with you I will tear them to pieces!_

_PSSSS. …..ok I am done now'_

I rolled my eyes at the letter and put it in my backpack. I liked to keep letters I got, especially Emmett ones, and those make me laugh.

I decided to run at full vampire speed home, I was faster than my dad who was the fastest in the family. Wait that makes me the fastest, YAY!

When I got home I was not surprised to see Rose and Grandma sitting on the swing bench thing on the front porch.

Granddad was working, my parents were off visiting the Denali's,( Kate and Garret are getting married soon and I am a bridesmaid and am super excited about it!), Emmett is off hunting for three days, so it was just me, my aunt, and grandma.

They smiled warmly and made an open spot between them; Aunt Rose patted the open seat and motioned for me to sit. I knew they would want to know everything so I decided to take my time walking at a sluggish human speed.

They both glared, "let me at least change first!" I whimpered.

"You are so Bella's child!" Rosalie sighed as we made our way into the house.

They flopped on the couch and I went upstairs to change. I put on some pajama bottoms and a t shirt, my usual sleeping wear, and looked over at the clock. Six o'clock PM. A little early to get ready for bed but I knew my conversation about school would be long. I ran a brush through my hair once I was done changing, trying to take as much time as possible. Suddenly Grandma was behind me.

"Come on, honey, we want to hear about your day! Your hair looks fine, and I know you are trying to take as much time as you ca-" she abruptly stopped and stared at my hair.

"Who put gum in your hair?" she half shrieked and Rose was suddenly there too, both their faces were sheer horror as they stared at the tiny piece of gum in my hair, which would be unnoticeable to a human, which is probably why my friends missed it.

"Umm, I did?" it sounded like a question.

"No you didn't, you hate gum! Just the smell makes you vomit!" Rose knew me too well.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" my Grandmother warned, I hated when they said my full name, by hearing that I knew I was in trouble.

"Ok" I said quietly my face sad and tears filled my eyes remembering the embarrassment I felt when he tripped me.

"Oh, sweetie we didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" my Grandma immediately apologized, pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on my head. Rose looked guilty, my family hated to see me cry, especially Jasper who could feel how sad I was.

"No it's not that, it's what happened at school," I murmured through my grandmother's embrace.

"What happened you can tell us," Rose said as she tried to get the gum out of my hair.

We went into the living room and sat on the large white couch and I told them, and showed them through my power, everything. I watched their expressions, mostly Rose's because she was the one that would growl or laugh at something. Grandma would watch with a blank expression or smile at my friends, though she frowned when Karofsky tripped me and the two times he called me 'hotty'. When I showed my audition both their face were of huge, proud smiles. I ended with the text from Alice.

"You had a good day!" exclaimed Rose, "you know besides the…" I knew she was referring to my experiences with the dumb jock.

"I think so too" Grandma agreed. "you must invite Kurt and Mercedes over for dinner some time."

I laughed imagining my friends being afraid of my family, while my family is terrified by the meal Esme would have prepared for us, I would guess that they would hide pieces of vegetables in their napkins when my friends weren't looking, I laughed again.

"Well Emmett stole you some snacks, they are in the kitchen," Rose sighed.

Grandma gave her a look "he will pay for them later," she said sternly, defending her son.

Rose chuckled "I still can't believe he found his _third_ singer! And we thought Renesmee had bad luck!" she exclaimed shaking with laughter as she made me a bowl of my favorite ice cream, peppermint.

Esme warmed up the oven to make fries and tater tots. I wasn't a big fan of human food, but my half human side liked some foods.

Once I had eaten we had quality time, we went and got manicures and pedicures. Then went shopping, tried on hundreds of dresses (each), and bought thirty each. While we headed towards grandma's favorite shoe store I got a text.

_:( -Alice_

I texted back

_Come on Aunty Ali! You go shopping daily! And besides you are in PARIS right now! -Ness_

Within seconds I got another text

_Fine but when I get back you all owe me one heck of a shopping trip! -Alice_

_Deal -Ness_

Rose and grandma were reading over my shoulder, and laughing the whole time. We continued shopping. Alice would text me and tell me to look at a certain dress or to go to a certain store that was having a sale.

Once we were home we, (correction) I was exhausted. We fell onto the couch then looked over at the many bags in the entry way. Grandma shrugged, "Carlisle will be home soon."

We laughed and Rose put in a movie. I fell asleep, in my aunt's arms, during the second commercial.


	4. Chapter 4 a new love and an old enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee. I do not own "What's your name" by Jesse Mccartney or "party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. I am not a fan of either singers but I like the songs.**

**I would suggest reading or watching ****New Moon**** before reading this to fully understand**

**(author's note, on Nessie's song. The words in parentheses are echoes by Kurt and Cedes, and when she is at the part about Stilettos Quinn and Britt walk around in the background in stilettos, which is a high heeled shoe. And Ness is wearing converse and sticks her foot out when it says "guess I never got the memo")**

**A new love and an old enemy**

I woke up in my bed, confused, I guess someone carried me.

"I carried you up here when I got home," my granddad said as he stood at my door, leaning against the frame.

I smiled and hopped out of bed to give him a hug "morning Granddad!" I greeted, "and thank you for carrying me to bed."

He chuckled "anytime Sweet pea, Grandma told me about school, I am sorry that boy was cruel but I am glad you made friends," he said.

"Alright, I am going to leave you to get dressed. Alice said there will be a thunderstorm this Saturday and that they will be back by then so be ready," he winked then whispered "I am picking you first on my team," I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

Once he has left I began to dress, I let my hair naturally curl into its usual ringlets, and I picked my v neck light green striped t shirt and brown Capri shorts. I slipped on my black converse, and run at vampire speed down the stairs.

About half way down the stairs I remember I am half my clumsy mother. I trip and fall head first down the stairs. While in mid air I notice my parents horrified expressions as they watch me fall. I hit the carpeted floor with a thud and am almost immediately picked up by my father. My mother grabbed my shoulders and looked me over to make sure I was uninjured.

"I'm fine" I assured them, before giving them each a hug, they have been at the Denali's since Saturday and I've missed them.

I glance at the living room clock and panic, and immediately run out the door with my mother's old orange backpack. I was able to catch the bus just in time.

I got to my seat next to Cedes and go into gossip mode. "Did you hear about Miss. Walker?" Kurt asks, we both shake our heads. "Well she's dead!" he says dramatically. Cedes and I gasp. "They were talking about it on the news this morning. They found her body drained of blood and torn to pieces,"

I sat there in shock I knew exactly what happened. A vampire comes to a small town, and thinks no one will miss an English teacher and killed Miss. Walker. The others soon joined us and Kurt filled them in. Each of them had a different piece of information, I ignored all of them.

"Ness, are you ok?" Puck asks moving to look me in the eye.

I smile, "I'm fine, just shocked."

"I know right! Wait 'til our teacher Miss. Walker finds out her clone was murdered!" Brittney exclaims, and we stare at her. I quickly change the subject before anyone can say anything to her.

"Kurt where's your brother?" I ask scanning the bus for any new faces.

Kurt chuckles. "He left early in my car, ditching me," he smiled evilly.

"Then why are you smiling?" Quinn asked.

"It was very low on gas, I did the math (on a calculator of course), and he won't be at school until English which is the period before Glee which is the last period of the day besides football and cheerleading." Everyone laughs until we get to school.

I had English with Finn and couldn't wait to see what he would look like after running nearly eight hours or if he would show up.

I walked with Blaine to History and my phone vibrate:

_Cedes and Nessie! Sleepover at my house this Friday mostly because I am terrified of whoever killed the teacher and that afraid that I'm next…. –Kurt_

_I am in! What about you Ness? –Mercedes_

_Alright I'm in! –Renesmee_

I laugh and the bell rings beginning my day.

333333333333333333

I walk to English class after lunch; I wonder who is going to be the new teacher. As soon as I walk into the room the scent hits me… vampire.

There sat an olive skinned vampire in the teacher's desk. He had red eyes and long dread locks that didn't go with the formal teacher clothing he sported. Alice would throw a fit.

I stared in shock and he looked at me with the same expression. A low hiss escaped my lips and I went into my hunting crouch, but straightened but when I saw the other students all staring fearfully at the teacher.

"Bella?" he whispers so only I can hear.

"You know my mother?" I growled back in the same volume.

His eyes widen "your mother?" he asks. I nod and go to my seat, up front at an empty table with two chairs.

He walks out in front of the class. "Good evening, my name is Laurent Smith, and I am your new teacher," he announces with a French accent.

Suddenly comprehension clicks in my head. LAURENT? LAURENT FROM MOM'S STORIES? He tried to kill my mother! Luckily the pack was there… wait I thought they killed him! What is going on? I glare in his direction when the door bursts open.

A tall, about 6'3", guy with short dark brown hair comes in. He is out of breath and looks worn out. I immediately knew him as Finn.

Finn wore a light blue shirt with a plaid jacket rolled up to his elbows, and dark jeans with regular tennis shoes. I suddenly find myself smiling at him; I suddenly felt that I loved him more than anyone I'd ever met, including Jacob.

Jacob's imprint on me forced me to love him, but this… this must be what true love really is.

"I am so sorry I am late Mr. Umm" Finn stopped awkwardly.

"Smith" Laurent groans pinching the bridge of his nose, kinda like my dad does.

"oh, Mr. Smith" Finn says and hands him his tardy slip before turning to me. Our eyes meet and I could swear I saw sparks fly (ya I know it's cheesy) but it's real.

He does an adorable goofy smile and looks speechless; does he feel what I am feeling? The sparks, I think so.

Laurent clears his throat and Finn rushes to the seat next to me. He takes the textbook Laurent gave him and a pen and paper and begins to write.

I bite my lip, then turn to continue to glare at the teacher trying to put the pieces together.

Ok let me see if I got this Laurent. Plus Miss, Walker's murder, Plus Lima, plus Irina. Wait! I forgot about Irina!

Now I am trying to remember exactly what happened… oh that's right Irina went and got the Volturi to kill me when a was a baby because she thought I was an immortal child and was angry with my family for supposedly killing her mate Laurent. When the Volturi found out I wasn't an immortal child that I was just half human half vampire they killed… Irina. So in Laurent's mind… I am the reason she is dead…

I sat there in fear. This three hundred or so year old vampire is about to kill me for killing his Irina… my body became ice cold just like on the bus. I felt someone lightly tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Finn his eyebrows mashed together in concern.

"Are you ok?" he mouths.

I nod "shock, I guess, I can't believe Miss. Walker is gone" I whisper; he nods solemnly reaches out and squeezes my hand in comfort. Suddenly an electric current rushed through me; I remember my family telling me that that happens only with true love. My jaw drops and so does his, I guess he felt it too.

"Miss. Cullen" I look up abruptly and try not to glare at Laurent. It's a good thing I am such a good actress!

"yes Mr. Smith?" I said in a fake polite tone.

"see me after class," he said in a firm voice.

"yes sir," I say. good so when I kill him there will be no witnesses when I demand to know why he's here. A small smile appeared on my face, but I kept my head down to hide it from the others.

Finn quickly stands up with his hand raised and half shouts, "I was talking too!"

The idiot! What the heck is he doing? I grab the bottom of his jacket and try to pull him back to his seat. I don't know if I should be angry or flattered. Laurent looks flabbergasted, it's funny when a vampire is shocked.

"I didn't know you two were talking, thank you for informing me Mr. Hudson," he says sarcastically.

Finn looks embarrassed, he mouths "sorry" to me when he sits down.

I mouth back "it's ok, thanks."

"Mr. Hudson, Miss. Cullen, this is your first warning," we both nod. I look over at Finn, and bite my lip, he is so sweet for trying to get me out of trouble or at least get himself in trouble with me, what a gentleman.

"She is so cute when she bites her lip," he mumbles to himself quietly, and I blush a deep red. I wasn't supposed to hear that, but super vampire hearing didn't help in this situation. He blushes redder when he realized I heard him.

Laurent begins his lesson on nouns, verbs, pronouns blah blah blah. Finn pulls out his notebook and scribbles something down and slides it to me.

(**Finn. **_Renesmee.)_

**Um… hi**

_Hi there, um thanks for… uh ya know_

**No problem… I looked like a complete idiot didn't I **

_No… well maybe a little but I would have done the same thing… except I would have quietly raised my hand…_

**Oh, that would have been a better idea…**

_Probably… so you're Kurt's brother?_

**Ya he told me about you, but he never told me your name…**

_Ha-ha_

**So what's your name?**

_It's…. a secret : )_

**Aw come on!**

_Guess! _

**First you guess my name!**

_Finn, Kurt told me_

**Dang it**

_Guess!_

**I am no good at guessing!**

_Then I guess you will have to wait_

**Ok Miss. Cullen**

_Ha-ha that's what the teacher calls me, he doesn't know my name either so don't bother asking._

**Aw please tell me!**

_I'll tell you after Glee_

**You are in Glee?**

_Yes, you missed my try outs_

**Oh, sorry**

_it's ok I am performing today anyway._

**Me too. **

_What song? _

**Undecided **

_Oh so you are going to wing it?_

**Ya**

_O _

**So how's life? Family? Boyfriend?**

_Both fine, well I don't know if Jacob is really my boyfriend per say. More like a guy who wants me to be his girlfriend. Nearly forcing me with some kind of Indian bond thing he believes in._

**Then that isn't true love, you have to fall for someone that is why they call it 'falling in love'**

_Very true. My best friend Samantha always says 'it's not about seeing the perfect person; it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly'_

**Wow she must be smart.**

_Well sort of smart, like in math or writing stories. In common sense… not at all_

**Ha-ha same with Puck**

_Ya I can tell, but Quinn loves him that is what matters_

**Ya and if that Jacob person is a jerk to you call me I'll straighten him out**

I giggle a little at the thought of this human going against a werewolf. But also I am fearful.

_Will do_

He was about to write something down when the bell rang. I stayed in my seat and he left after folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. Then he waved and left. I waited for the others to leave so I could have my discussion with Laurent.

"who are you or better yet what are you?" he asked quietly once all the humans were gone. I stood up dramatically. He knew nothing of me so my first impression on him should be fear.

I have been around Uncle Jazz enough to know how to do his death glare. He never did it to me, but he does it to uncle Emmy daily. It was terrifying, though I could never be afraid of uncle Jazz.

Before I was born he was worried I would be scared but from the moment I first saw him I loved him, same with the rest of my family.

I turned on the death glare and looked Laurent straight in the eye. "My name is Renesmee Cullen, my father is Edward and my mother is Bella. My Grandparents are Esme and Carlisle, and you can probably guess who my aunts and uncles are."

"yes, yes, the big one, the tiny one, the blonde, and the demonic one."

Suddenly the room was full of my enraged growling, "call my uncle Jasper a demon, one more time," I threatened, " I DARE YOU!" I half shrieked the last part; he nearly fell out of his chair.

"you've got quite a set of lungs," he murmured.

"I get it from 'the tiny one'" I growled sarcastically.

"We have only known each other for an hour and you already hate me, hm," he said thoughtfully.

"my family told me everything."

he looked surprised "oh, really, everything?" he asks and I nod.

"about James and Victoria, Then there was the favor you were going to do, and if it weren't for the pack… wait how are you alive?" I ask quietly.

he smiles "those mutts forgot to burn the pieces," he says with a shrug; I sigh, and look down. 'Never leave a werewolf to do a vampire's job', aunty Rose's catch phrase.

"so, how is Irina?" he asks solemnly walking toward me.

He is a foot from me now. I look down at my feet, "dead" I whisper. "can I explain?" I ask quickly.

he nods still in shock. I put my hand on his face and show him the day the Volturi came for me when I was three months old, I have an amazing memory.

Though Emmett purposely blocked my sight from the killing I knew what was happening, my mother clung to me, while Emmett moved to stand in front. He tried to distract me with his silly faces that made me giggle but I could hear what was happening. After it was over Emmett kissed my forehead then moved from my sight. I saw Caius standing close to a fire with a grin that made me start to cry. I hated that vampire with all my heart, I have ever since.

I moved my hand as Laurent stood in shock then he turned on me. "You did this, this is your fault!" he shouted at me.

I reached my hand into my pocket to send an SOS text to Granddad since I had the keyboard memorized. I took steps back until I was cornered, he grabbed my wrist and inhaled it, and I hissed.

"not very appetizing, but I can manage," he said. Blinded by his grief to think about how he would die after doing this after my family got a hold of him.

His eyes became black and he opened his mouth to bite me. I gasped but did not scream, I closed my eyes, and heard the door fly open, suddenly Laurent's hand wasn't crushing my wrist.

I saw my Granddad with his hand on Laurent's neck holding him to the ground. "Carlisle, my dear friend," Laurent said from the ground.

"I am no friend of yours," my Granddad growled, then he looked to me and let Laurent up.

"Go to class, Sweet pea, Granddad will deal with him then I will drive you home."

I nod, "I will be in the auditorium" I say shooting death glares at Laurent.

"You look just like Jasper when you do that," my Granddad murmurs to me, I smile and rush off to Glee.

To my surprise Finn is asleep outside the classroom, "Finn?" I say shaking him awake, he sits up quickly.

"I was waiting for you and I guess I fell asleep" he says with a yawn.

"How long was I in there?" I ask.

"About twenty minutes," he says standing up and stretching.

"Wow" I murmur. He nods and we walk to the auditorium in silence. I send a quick text to the glee club including Mr. Shue and told them not to say my name, to drive Finn crazy.

Once we got there they were all crazy worried, I laughed and explained that I had to stay after class and Finn waited for me.

"Alright, who wants to go first? Finn or you?" Mr. Shue asks pointing at me and then winking, he didn't say my name, and Finn looks like he is about to lose it.

"I will!" Finn volunteers and walks on stage. Everyone applauds.

"I dedicate this song to the girl who won't tell me her name," he says smiling and the music begins to play

"_Oh Oh Uh Uh  
>I turn around you're there again<br>And suddenly your gone  
>I wanna get to know you<br>But I don't know who you are  
>Your the kind of girl<br>Who makes me start to lose my mind  
>I wanna get together but your<br>Oh so hard to find  
>I see you when I'm at the Starbucks<br>As your walkin out the door  
>I see you when I'm rentin' movies<br>When your leaving the store  
>I need an opportunity<br>There's something I wanna ask  
>I never seem to ever get the chance<em>

_What's your name  
>What's your name<br>Oh I really wanna know  
>You got me going crazy<br>And I want you more and more  
>Oh hey this could be something real<br>I gotta let you know the way I feel  
>What's your name<br>What's your name  
>Oh I really wanna know<br>Cuz everytime I get there  
>That it's right before you go<br>Oh hey if only you could see  
>I wanna get to know you<br>And to get you knowing me_

_Woah  
>See you at the mall<br>You're hanging out with all your friends  
>I'm ready, gonna make my move<br>You go before I get the chance  
>You know you got me tripping<br>Thinking bout you day and night  
>But I can't get to know you<br>If you don't know i'm alive_

_I see you when you're at the beach  
>And your loading up the car<br>I see you when i'm at the concert  
>Then the lights go dark<br>There's something I got to find out  
>If I ever get the chance<br>There's only three words I wanna ask_

_What's your name  
>What's your name<br>Oh I really wanna know  
>You got me going crazy<br>And I want you more and more  
>Oh hey this could be something real<br>I gotta let you know the way I feel  
>What's your name<br>What's your name  
>Oh I really wanna know<br>Cause everytime I get there  
>But it's right before you go<br>Oh hey if only you could see  
>I wanna get to know you<br>And to get you knowing me_

_Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
>Oh<br>Now wait up  
>Oh no, don't go away now<br>Too late  
>I missed your name girl<br>Oh no, don't go please  
>'Cause I'm the one you need<em>

_Oh no, don't go  
>I've got to<br>Tell you  
>How 'bad I want you<br>All I need  
>Is a chance<br>Another opportunity to ask_

_What's your name  
>What's your name<br>Oh I really wanna know  
>You got me going crazy<br>And I want you more and more  
>Oh hey this could be something real<br>I gotta let you know the way I feel  
>What's your name<br>What's your name  
>Oh I really wanna know<br>Cuz everytime I get there  
>But it's right before you go<br>Oh hey if only you could see  
>I wanna get to know you<br>And to get you knowing me_

_What's your name  
>What's your name<br>Oh I really wanna know  
>You got me going crazy<br>And I want you more and more  
>Oh hey this could be something real<br>I gotta let you know the way I feel  
>What's your name<br>What's your name  
>Oh I really wanna know<br>Cuz everytime I get there  
>But it's right before you go<br>Oh hey if only you could see  
>I wanna get to know you<br>And to get you knowing me_

_What's your name  
>What's your name girl<br>Oooh, ooooh yeah_

_Woo  
>That's it<br>Ladies goodnight"_

Once he is finished everyone is cheering, singing, and laughing at the choice and how it fits with how he doesn't know my name.

I walk on stage once he is finished, thank him for the dedicated song, and whisper in his ear "my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he throws his head back and laughs.

"I would have never guessed that!" he shouts. Everyone laughs.

Me and Finn share a hug onstage and he yells "introducing Renesmee Carlie Cullen everyone!" they all cheer and I blush.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Finn of course, but I would like to half dedicate this song to the rest of you for making my life a party, though I have only known you all for like a day!" I smile and look straight at Santana. I want to be friend with her, I want to get past that wall she has up.

The music starts I take a deep breath and pray Alice is watching, suddenly I am crazy nervous. Alice is watching oh if I mess up she might be ashamed.

Then I see movement in the back of the auditorium, Granddad walks in, he looks proud already, he introduces himself to Mr. Shue and takes a seat next to him to watch me. I signal for the music to start over and start to sing, while trying to remember all the moves that Mike had helped me choreograph,

"_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
>With the dream, my cardigan<br>Welcome to the land of fame excess  
>Am I gonna fit in?<em>

_Jumped in the cab  
>Here I am for the first time<br>Looked to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
>This is all so crazy<br>Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and i'm feelin' kind of homesick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<br>and the Jay-Z song was on_

_and the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
>They're playin' My Song<br>The butterflies fly away  
>Noddin' my head like yeah<br>Movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up<br>They're playin' my song  
>I know I'm gonna be ok<br>Yeah It's a party in the USA  
>Yeah It's a party in the USA<em>

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
>Everybody's looking at me now<br>Like "who's that chick that rockin' kicks?  
>She gotta be from outta town."<em>

_So hard with my girls not around me  
>It's definitely not a Nashville party<br>Cause all I see are stilettos  
>I guess I never got the memo<em>

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kind of homesick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>And the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
>And a Britney song was on<br>And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
>They're playin' My Song<br>The butterflies fly away  
>Noddin' my head like yeah<br>Movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up<br>They're playing my song  
>I know I'm gonna be ok<br>Yeah It's a party in the USA  
>Yeah It's a party in the USA<em>

_Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight)  
>Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)<br>Something stops me everytime(everytime)  
>The DJ plays my song and I feel alright<em>

_So I put my hands up  
>They're Playin' my song<br>The butterflies fly away  
>Noddin' my head like yeah<br>Movin' my hips like yeah  
>I put my hands up<br>They're playin' my song  
>And I know I'm gonna be ok<br>Yeah It's a party in the USA  
>Yeah It's a party in the USA"<em>

I blushed and everyone clapped, I giggled when Granddad and Finn did a standing ovation, Granddad looked at the back of Finn's head weirdly and I shot him a look, he chuckled.

After chatting and practicing a little more I went out to Granddad's car with him and fell asleep on the ride home.


	5. Chapter 5 Choice  Alice's secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee**

**Warning this includes some abuse of Alice : ( **

**Chapter 5**

**Choice/Alice's secret **

I was in the middle of my parent's meadow, the place they would take me and tell me stories. It was the place I was always at peace. I lay in the beautiful flowers and sleep, suddenly I was falling. The ground had disappeared. I hit something with a loud crash.

Two people came to my aid; I soon recognized them as Jacob and Finn. We were in the clearing where my family and I come to play thunder ball. They began yelling at each other.

I became dizzy. Laurent walks out of the woods on one side, the Volturi on the other I shrieked and the boys stopped fighting. The Volturi grabbed Jacob, he phased but they kept their hold, and Laurent grabbed Finn.

I sobbed. "let them go!" I shouted.

"Choose" everyone said in unison like what you saw on movies where all the zombies have blank looks and say stuff in unison. "CHOOSE!" they shouted and walked towards me, I put my hands over my ears and shrieked.

I woke up in my bed scared out of my mind. Panting as if I had just run for miles, I was only asleep for three hours. I sit up and sigh once my breathing is back to normal, I check my phone, and I have six new messages,

_Hey Ness. Just wanted to say hi, I called your house but your mom said you were asleep, enjoy your nap! –Finn_

_Hey white girl! Can't wait 'till the sleep over Friday! It's going to rock! You're in charge of snacks. Bring whateva we aren't picky! ; ) –Mercedes_

_Hey Cedes told you about snackage right? LOL my new word is snackage! Blaine taught it to me! –Kurt_

_Hey it's Quinn, I need you and Rachel to come over sometime next week. Don't ask why, I'll text you when I decide what day._

_I like ducks –Brittany _

_Hey it's Samantha! Call me! –Samantha _

I sighed at Britt's text, but before I could reply to any of them I heard a familiar noise off a distance away… it sounded like someone squealing… there was only one person (besides myself) who squeals… the one who I got my squealing from…

"ALICE AND JASPER ARE HOME!" I shriek and jump out my window onto the porch steps, I fall but quickly pick myself up and start squealing and jumping up and down as I see the yellow Porsche speeding down the dirt road in front of our home.

It was just like our old driveway except it had a few less trees and lots of turns. Through the window I see Jasper with a huge grin on his face, I didn't know whether it was the fact that he was the only one besides Alice who could now drive the Porsche, and it was his first time, or he was just happy to see me hopping up and down in excitement.

My family stood on the porch behind me laughing, besides Rose and Emmett who were still on the hunting trip.

Jazz suddenly speeds up and Alice jumps out of the car before it had even stopped. she runs to me and I run to her. We both squealed loudly, even though she was only gone (a little over twenty four hours) I was still sooo excited to see her. We slammed into each other and hugged still hopping up and down. We talked at 100 miles per hour, about school and Paris.

After me and Alice's five minute reunion she went to see the others while I flew into my uncles arms he spun me around, "UNCLE JAZZ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I shouted he chuckled "I missed you to darlin'!" we went inside and I told them all about Laurent and Glee and the sleepover I had coming up.

"So why did you come back early?" I asked, "You were supposed to be gone for a week."

Jasper shrugged and looked to Alice, she had on her, 'trying to keep Edward from reading her mind' look on her face.

"I missed you all! We will go back soon, I hardly got any shopping done," she said, we both frowned and looked at the fifty shopping bags at the front door.

My mom murmured "you have got to be kidding me," and we both turned to glare at her. She shrugged.

"Hey sweetie," Alice began "let's you and me go hunting, leave the grownups to discuss Laurent's presence" she said with a sweet smile.

"Ok!" I said and looked down at my IPOD. "it says it's going to be a bright sunny day tomorrow, you know what that means!" I say happily.

"NO SCHOOL!" Alice shouts. I was kind of happy too, but I would miss my friends.

"Let's have an overnight hunting trip!" Alice sang, "I'll bring a tent and you and I can camp out, come along Jazz! It will be a bonding time with Ness!"

He smiled "I'll be down there in a few hours."

We nodded and took off, she grabbed the tent and I grabbed spare clothes, pajamas, and swimsuits (since there are plenty of streams to swim in.)

Alice and I were out the door in twenty seconds. We ran off towards the woods and high-fived. Once we were far far away from home we hunted, we each caught two deer each and shared a mountain lion, then we searched for a place to stay for the night.

Aunty Alice stopped in a small clearing. "Here is good" she put up the tent, we had a clear view of a small brook. It seemed so familiar.

"have I been here Aunty Ali?" I asked and she sighed.

"no but I have. Ness this is where I awoke first as a vampire," she said sadly.

"oh, James carried you all the way here?" I asked and she shook her head.

"this is where John took me…"

"Who is John?" I took a seat next to her on the ground; I felt a story coming on.

"John was my first love" she said and I gasped, didn't expect that.

"I thought Uncle Jasper was your first love…" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Jazz was my first true love, but I did have a love, not anymore," she said quietly.

"Tell me the story," I urged, she smiled.

"I saw you in a vision and told Jazz we should come home, I saw you making the same decision I made but I was an adult, you are just a child," she said stroking my face.

"When I was first changed I was in deep love with John, but I didn't know why, even when I was mad at him I still had a strange love for him, I could not control it. It's like you and Jacob, you have taken control of it, you choose your destiny Finn or Jacob, it's all up to you,"

"I am being honest with you," I nod Alice is hardly ever serious, it was strange to see her like this.

"I never told Jasper about John, he would kill John" she said quietly "and I want to kill John, I don't want Jazz to," I listened more intently.

"What did he do to you Aunty Alice?" I asked fearfully.

"well, he had a power to make people fall in love with other people, he showed me it by making a deer fall in love it a tree," my jaw fell open.

"so he made you fall in love?" I asked.

She nodded, "once he showed me his power, after I asked what his power was, he began to be cruel to me but I still loved him, forced to," I felt such a hatred for this man, how dare he do that to Alice! It was like the hatred I felt for Royce, Rosalie's old ex-fiancée. I loathed him.

"one day during my daily beating, while I was tied to that tree" she stated her voice full of grief and she pointed to a large oak near the river, she began to sob and I put my arms around her and cried with her. she soon got a holt of herself and began trying to calm me.

"let me finish the story" she crooned in my ear. I nodded and listened intently.

"well I had a vision of a tall handsome country man, with blonde hair," she sighed and smiled at me, my face lit up.

"uncle Jazz!" I sang, and she nodded.

"and he was looking for something, but I remember right when I saw him I was in love, you know you found your true love when God gives you that amazing love for someone you just met, or saw" I nodded and snuggled into her arms.

"I escaped when he went to hunt, and I found Jazz, John never came looking for me, and whenever I see him in a vision, I lose it," she says.

I nodded recalling one of her scream nights when I was six, I came into her room, and she was crying in Jasper's arms, I refused to leave that night and stayed up all night trying to make her feel better.

She took a deep breath, "Jazz is coming," she smiled her 'Alice smile'

"let's go swimming!" she squealed. I grinned and as Jasper neared I felt calmer, we went to change back behind some bushes.

"Alice? Ness?" I heard uncle Jazz call.

"Be right out!" Alice shouted, and we skipped out and ran straight for the stream. Uncle Jazz laughed and shook his head, before taking off his shirt and running to join us in the water.

After a few hours of splashing and trying to push Jazz under water, which ended in him picking us both up and tossing us, we went to dry off and change into our pajamas. Once we were in the large tent I fell asleep quickly in my sleeping bag.

I woke up to someone crying and yelling "RUN NESS-" Jasper's voice was cut off by a terrible tearing sound.

I jumped out of my tent and what I saw made me scream. This dream was worse than my other by far. I saw a fire and recognized the vampire being burnt as Jasper, which made me scream again. I saw John over by the tree Alice had pointed out to me earlier, she was tied to it and was yelling at me "RUN HONEY GO GET HELP!" John slapped her hard on her face making me scream louder.

I couldn't leave her, suddenly I felt a love for the fire which contained my dear uncle. I started to walk toward it, I couldn't control myself.

Alice was screaming louder than I have ever heard her scream, "NO RENESMEE NO!"

I walked into the fire… the pain was unbearable, the last thing I saw was John's evil grin, it looked like Caius' smile.

I suddenly awoke from my nightmare, the worst one I have ever had. I tried to stay quiet but I couldn't stop the blood curdling shriek that came from my mouth, it echoed through the forest.

I heard a rush of someone running, and my aunt and uncle were right there. My aunt rushed in and wrapped her arms around me, and my uncle was alert, expecting an attack or an enemy.

I began to sob, "uncle Jasper," I sniffled.

"yes?" he asked anxiously.

"are are you ok?" I asked my voice breaking near the end.

He nodded in confusion, "I am fine, darlin, what's wrong?"

"I I had a night mare," I sniffled, as Alice stared off as if having a vision and looked down at me guiltily.

"Oh sweetie he won't come get you," she crooned and rocked me back and forth.

"who? the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

Alice sighed, "No…. John"

he looked confused. "who?" he asked.

Alice told him the same thing she had told me that morning, I tried not to listen, it was just like when Rose told me her story… it was too painful to hear. His face looked blank then went from pity to anger, to rage. When she was finished he just stared off into space.

"Aunt Alice, can I show you may dream?" I asked quietly, she nodded and I put my hand on her cheek, but before I could start showing her my dream Jasper held his hand out, I took it and showed them both the dream.

Alice started crying, and Jasper looked even more enraged, "I will never let him hurt either one of you," he promised. Jasper took us both into a hug and I fell asleep.

That morning we ran home and Alice told everyone about John, everyone was furious.

We all sat at the dining room table as she told us.

"I say we track him down!" I shout with my hand raised.

"I second that!" Emmett said raising his hand also and went to stand by my chair.

Alice shook her head.

"Fine" I said quietly, "but if I ever see him, I need permission to kill him."

I said firmly and looked to Granddad, he gave me a look.

"now if you would please excuse me, I have to call Samantha." Their eyes got wide, they sort of feared Samantha, though she was a mere human, she was kind of nuts, but she was my best friend. Though she is somewhat a wacko.

I began to walk towards my room, when my Grandma asked in a normal conversation tone, but I could hear her clearly.

"Did your little friend Samantha take one of my couch pillows when we lived in Forks?"

uh oh. "umm no, Grandma she didn't, I can't talk about this I am calling her," my Grandma growled, and I could hear laughter from my family.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the familiar number, she answered on the third ring.

**Hello?**

_Hey it's Ness, sorry I was out camping._

**Oh, it's ok I guess. OMG YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT!**

_Stop yelling and tell me what is happening _

**My freakin parents are making us move to Lema ugh **

_Um… you mean Lima?_

**Oh ya that's the name**

_Um Sam I live there._

**Oh so that's why your house is always empty…**

_You went in my house? _

**Duh I know where you guys keep the spare key**

_What the heck? Stay out of my house!_

**Ok… I guess I have to leave…**

_YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE?_

**Just walked out the door.**

_SAM! _

_**We will be there tomorrow. Ahhhh**_

_What?_

**I fell **

_Serves you right._

**See you! And don't tell your family I am coming I want to surprise them!**

_Oh they will be surprised alright._

**Ok bye!**

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6 Catfight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Glee, but I do own the character Samantha, she is dedicated to my best friend Samantha. Who is even wackier than the character! Love ya Sammy!

This is a short chapter, the next one is longer. When it says Sam it means the guy Rachel's boyfriend, and Samantha (or Sammy) is the girl from Forks

**Chapter 6**

**Renesmee's POV**

I wait with my toe tapping at the entrance of the school, where is she?

Finn is standing with me, along with the rest of the Glee club to meet my friend who was coming from Forks today.

A car pulls up quickly; I recognized the car as Mr. Mcgrawley's car, he pulls up quickly, nearly pushes Samantha out of the car and speeds away. Samantha stood there with a blank expression and there in her arms was my Grandmother's missing couch pillow.

"Samantha!" I squeal and run up to hug her.

She hugs back. "Hola Ness!" she shouts, then she looks at the glee kids who stand behind me, politely smiling, they all introduce themselves to her.

After the introductions, I run off with her to show her around.

**Kurt's POV.**

Ness has been with that weird new girl all day. That girl Samantha has to get it through her head that Mercedes and I are Ness' best friends.

Sigh. They sat together at lunch and everytime Ness tried to add us into their conversation Samantha would be like, 'no they won't understand'. Ugh that girl is getting on my last nerve!

She stood on stage to try out, she doesn't look nervous at all!

Ness is giving her thumbs up, and she hasn't even started!

I take Mercedes' hand, and Ness reaches out to take mind. I smile and take it, and Samantha starts singing:

"_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm to arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>

_I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got better<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me_

_My California king"_

Everyone cheers. I clap she's not bad. Ness let's go of my hand and rushes to hug Sam, and return her pillow, since Mr. Shue wouldn't let her take it on stage, and she only trusted Ness with it.

Mr. Shue, Ness, Sam (Evans), and Finn are called over the speaker to come to Mr. Figgins' office, so we all start conversation.

I decide to set ground rules with Samantha. I walk up to her, with a small smile.

"hi, I am Kurt Nessie's new best friend," I say. She looks angry. "oh and FYI Samantha you have to _share_ Ness, I know it's a happy reunion but I don't care, she's not just _your_ friend," I say sweetly, then turn to walk away. "oh," I add "and don't bring that pillow back it's weird,"

"AT LEAST I AM NOT GAY!" she shouts at me. Everyone gasps… oh it's on…I take off my jacket and hand it to Blaine.

**Renesmee's POV again.**

Mr. Figgins wanted to talk to us about how Finn punched Karofsky, because he walked into the girl's bathroom following me. He had grabbed my arm and I had screamed (thinking it was Laurent at first who was still a teacher). Luckily Sam and Finn were walking outside the bathroom and rushed in. Finn punched Karofsky square in the face. Sam had grabbed me and pulled me out of the bathroom.

I haven't told my family, I probably won't. I don't want to move if they murder Karofsky. Why can't that dude just leave me alone? Geez.

We were all walking back to the auditorium when I heard Kurt and Samantha screaming at each other. I ran in just in time to see Sammy jump on Kurt's back as they fought it out.

"Stop!" I shouted, "Puck, Finn, help!"

Finn grabbed his brother and pulled him away and Puck grabbed Samantha.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Mr. Shue asks before I can.

"that's what I want to know," I say bewildered. They told me the whole story, and I sighed.

"Guys I don't have to have only one best friend! I mean, I could never choose between you two. I mean. Uh. Wait what I mean to say is you are all my best friends, and I've known Samantha longer," I sigh, the bell rings. "Come on Samantha we are riding home with Kurt, Finn, and Cedes.

We drove in silence, I sat up front with Finn, and made Samantha and Kurt sit in the back with Mercedes to work out their differences, but they never said a word.

When we got to my driveway, I thanked them for the ride and hop out, of course I fall. Samantha is used to my frequent falling, (she was there when I fell off the slide at school in first grade and busted my head open.)

She rolled her eyes. "Same old Ness" she mumbles she reaches out to help me, but Finn was already there, he looked worried.

I laugh. "I always fall get used to it" I say. He frowns.

Samantha starts for the house, but before I can turn to follow her Finn gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed and he smiled. They drove off and I stared after the car once it was gone.

"You coming?" Sam called out. I nod and we run home. (I beat her of course.)

"I am going to go warn the family," I say. She nods.

I ran into the living room, and see Emmett on the couch.

"UNCLE EMMETT, YOU'RE HOME!" I shout excitedly. Forgetting that Samantha was outside.

"NESS, I MISSED YOU!" he shouted back and pulls me into a big bear hug.

The front door flies open while me and Em are still hugging.

"HOLA, PEOPLE! I AM BACK!" Sam shouts.

Emmett gasps in horror and drops me.

"she moved here…" I mumble. The whole family rushes in with horrified looks.

**Esme's POV.**

NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Is she holding my couch pillow? I growl inside my head.

**Carlisle's POV.**

Please, God, this is terrible! I pray in my head 'please Jesus let this be some kind of dream'

**Rose's POV.**

OH NO THE DEMON CHILD!

**Jasper's POV.**

I thought we got rid of her when we moved! Wow everyone is feeling very afraid…

**Emmett's POV.**

…

**Edward's POV.**

I don't know what to do, should I smile and be polite to my baby girl's friend or scream and run away? *_Reads Emmett's mind_ * wow he is too shocked for words… poor guy. *_reads Samantha's mind* _oh no she is going to go right for the pillows!

**Alice's POV.**

I am sobbing on the inside…. Sheis the little girl that torn my 5 million dollar dress when she stayed the night when they were seven.

**Bella's POV.**

Blinks hard, did I hit my head? Because this person looks just like…

**Renesmee's POV again.**

Maybe I should have called and warned them first… give them time to prepare… and Grandma time to hide all the new couch pillows…

**Samantha's POV.**

Oh my goodness! They got new pillows for the couch!


	7. Chapter 7 A black eye and a new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Glee = (

**Quinn is pregnant with Beth, she is planning on keeping the baby. Puck is the father.**

**Chapter 7**

Wow it's already been two months since I've started McKinley! I can't believe I just now decided who I love. Today is Sunday, I am going to go to Jake's, and I have to end our relationship before he proposes or something.

I walk the familiar path behind the pack's shared home in Lima. Jacob walks next to me. Okay here I go. I take a deep breath.

"Jacob?" I say nervously.

"yes, Ness?" he turns to me and smiles.

"um," I decide just to talk fast. "Jake, I met someone at my new school and I fell in love, so I am breaking up with you and I hope this will break the imprint," I say in a rush, he suddenly stops walking and turns to face me, his face is shocked, and then something happens that I didn't expect.

He becomes furious, luckily he didn't phase, but he pulled his fist back and gave me a hard punch on my eye. I gasp in shock, I didn't feel any pain. I begin to back away, but he walks toward me yelling profanities at me at the top of his lungs. I keep a hand over my eye, a reflex.

He again punches me, this time on my nose, I scream, now I feel pain. I cup my hands under my chin to catch all the blood gushing from my nose. He was about to punch me again when a giant sandy wolf jumps out and tackles him.

Abigail rushes from the woods, she gasps at the blood everywhere and the two wolves now fighting. I didn't know she was in town.

"Abi go get help!" I shout, but she ignores me. She takes me to the pack's house. I explained what happened and she is in tears, probably pregnancy hormones. She got pregnant at a young age, my age, with Seth's baby and since her emotions are everywhere. She doesn't come around much for Jasper's sake.

Samantha is with Embry, he imprinted on her, and they are the only ones there. Embry leaves to go find Seth and Jacob, while Samantha and Abi try to stop the bleeding.

My cell phone rings after many failed attempts to fix my nose, and Samantha answers,

"hello?... Santana! How to do you stop a bloody nose?... that sounds complicated!... come down here and help!..." she quickly gave her directions, and we waited.

Samantha and Abi didn't exactly have a degree in medicine. Sam suggested we stick knives up my nose to stop the bleeding. I gave Abi a panicked look.

"that is a stupid idea Samantha!" Abi shouted.

"I am just making suggestions!" Samantha shouted back.

I heard a car pull up and heard someone running, Santana knocked and I shouted "come in!"

**Santana's POV.**

I walked into a large cabin, to find a bloody Nessie, who was comforting Samantha and a girl I didn't know. Both girls were sobbing about how they weren't doctors and didn't know what to do.

"Um Ness?" I said and she looked at me. She looked paler than usual and I realized she had lost a lot of blood, by the five towels soaked in it on the floor.

I gasped and pulled Ness out to my car, leaving the two crying girls on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked her franticly as I drove for the hospital.

"NO NO not the hospital take me home!" she shouted.

"fine, but tell me what happened!" I shout back angrily.

She explained how she broke up with Jacob, I'd heard her talking about him before to preggers and man hands, I mean Quinn and Rachel. She also said he punched her, TWICE! I nearly swerved off the road I was so angry! I may be a jerk to Ness, but as I watched her sob her eyes out next to me. I didn't feel any more hatred towards her. I should apologize.

"Renesmee," I say to the sobbing girl.

"yes?" she sniffles pathetically.

"I am soooo sorry about my behavior, I really am! I thought you were some spoiled rich girl that is really pretty by the way, and-" I was cut off when I noticed that her face had turned green.

I quickly grabbed a plastic bag from the back seat, and gave it to her. She was noisily sick.

I looked over and nearly screamed, "DID YOU JUST VOMIT BLOOD?"

Her eyes got wide. "Keep talking," she urged.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I realize your life isn't perfect like I thought it was, and I want to be friends," I said quietly.

She laughed a pained laugh, "of course San, for your first act of friendship could you please drive? It's been a green light for five minutes." She groaned. I immediately stepped on the gas and went flying.

We got to the long road in front of her house and we both sighed in relief. I looked over at her, she was still bleeding, her eye was bloody and was turning a bright purple color that stood out on her (paler that I ever though possible) face, and her nose was turned sideways in an unnatural way.

I stopped at the front and ran to the other side of the car to pull her out, when she suddenly passed out and I tried to hold her up.

"Help!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear.

A large pale man with dark curly hair walked out, I knew from Ness' descriptions that he was her brother in law Emmett. His face was so horrified when he saw his little sister in law, that it made _me_ want to cry. He jumped off the stairs, took her in his arms and was up the stairs into the house in ten seconds. I ran after them.

**Renesmee's POV.**

I felt light headed when Santana pulled me from the car, suddenly all went black and the last thing I remember is hearing Santana yell for help.

I woke to an awful smell, and found myself in Granddad's office on his couch, with my uncle Emmett holding some smelling salts that most have woken me up.

He sighed with relief, and I could hear my aunt Rosalie sobbing on the phone with my Granddad. I guess he was hunting.

I could hear Santana down stairs with Rose asking if I was going to be alright. I heard my aunt tell her to leave, quite harshly I might add. Then Santana was cussing at her in Spanish. I heard the door open and slam shut, and her car drive away.

Emmett hovered over me; I didn't realize he was talking, until he called for Rose. "She won't respond!" he shouted franticly and Rose appeared..

She gently touched my nose and I shrieked in pain. Suddenly the room was full; Jasper and Alice where there, so where my parents and grandparents.

I sat up, and ignored the pain. "I am ok," I assured them. They just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

My mom held my hand and looked like she was about to cry.

"it's ok," I assured her, "please don't cry!" she nodded and looked up at my dad who was horror stricken.

Granddad straightened my nose, and stopped the bleeding as I held my breath. I knew the more I screamed the more upset my family would get.

I asked to go back to my room, so my dad picked me up bridal style and headed for my room.

"my legs are fine," I insisted but he ignored me.

Once Alice had changed me out of my bloody attire, everyone bombarded me with questions, "Let me explain," I nearly shouted.

I told them what happened and they were all shouting curses loudly to Jacob though he couldn't hear them.

My uncles, father, and granddad headed to leave.

"Wait!" I cried, "Don't leave me!" they looked at me frowning and sighed. No one left my side all night. That morning I got a text from Santana,

_Hey I hope you are better, I will drive you to school today, because I know if Finn drives you he won't shut up -Santana_


	8. Chapter 8 A trip to Italy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee

When it says 'Emily' it is not Emily Young, Sam's imprintee, it is a character I created for my friend Emily. I decided to put her with Alec, because I wanted Jane and Alec to be important characters in my story. And don't worry Jane won't be lonely for long, I am bringing someone back from breaking dawn to be with Jane! Yay!

Chapter 8

A trip to Italy

I got dressed swiftly, trying to avoid the mirror. I decide to wear jeans, a black v neck tee and Aunt Rose's black jacket.

I rushed downstairs, to find that the house is empty. I go to the kitchen to find a note

_We have all gone hunting but our phones are on, call if you need us, we are only an hour away. We will be back tonight at seven. Love you ~Grandma_

A car pulls up in the driveway, it must be Santana.

I grab my stuff and rush out the door. It is a quiet ride to school, she looks worried

. "What's wrong?" I ask, she pulls down the mirror on my passenger side. I look at my reflection and gasp. My eye looks really bad, it's bright purple, but only a little swollen, and my nose has a large white bandage on it. It looks like I was beat up, and I was.

"Everyone is going to my fun of me," I whimper, as we pull into the student parking lot. I put my face in my hands, careful not to touch my bruised nose and eye.

She reaches out and a bit awkwardly half hugs me. "Hey if anyone does, I'll take care of it," she said, I looked up at her and she had an evil smile on her face. She had the power of deadly gossip.

I smile at her a little. "Thanks," I mumble.

I saw Mr. Shue walking towards the car; he parks in the student parking to get to know the students better. I pull the hood on my jacket up, trying to hide my bruised face.

Santana and I get out of the car and go to walk with him.

"Morning ladies" he greets us with a smile. "Uh, what's with the hood Ness?" he asks.

"Oh, you mean this hood?" I ask pointing at my hoodie, he nods, and I sighed and removed the hood.

He gasps, and the three of us stop walking. "What happened?" he demands and reaches out to touch my eye, probably to see if it is real and not makeup. I wince, and he apologizes.

"I was hit," I said quickly and try to walk away quickly. I made it to the inside of school, and I knew Santana and Mr. Shue were following me.

All the students in the hallway gasped and began to whisper to one another.

I pulled the hood back up and tears fell from my eyes, I felt a sob in my chest, but tried to ignore it. I nearly fell when I saw Kurt walking next to me, I was so surprised. He was talking about his date with Blaine.

"Why are you wearing that atrocious hood?" he asked, "You should know that if you wear a hoodie you never put the hood up," he explained and removed the hood.

He gasped loudly and put a hand over his mouth. I felt surrounded by everyone in glee besides Finn. I wonder where he is.

I stood there as they all asked questions, the girls asked along the lines of what happened, and the boys would ask along the lines of who did this.

Puck was shouting, "WHO DID THIS? WAS IT THOSE *censor* AT CARMEL HIGH?"

Quinn was standing in front of me and looking me right in the eyes.

"What happened? Please tell me," she begged. Everyone else was asking the same questions or close to the same questions.

I lost it and they all went silent. I had my back to the lockers so I just leaned against them and slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs and cried.

Coach Sylvester walked up and started shouting at my friends to back away. She got to my level and half whispered, "I see you are having a breakdown and I understand, Schuester's style is something to cry about."

I looked up at her with a confused look. I could tell she was trying to make me laugh a little.

"Get out of here Sue!" Mr. Shue shouted, and soon they were yelling at each other.

I stayed on the floor, surrounded by my friends trying to comfort me, when Finn rushes up and gets on his knees next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked franticly, and I turned to face him and his eyes got wide.

"DID KAROFSKY DO THIS TO YOU?" he roared, his face infuriated.

"No," I sniffled and he held his arms out for me, I snuggled in his embrace, and had a good cry. Once I was done crying I was glad I wore waterproof makeup.

I told everyone what happened; they all knew who Jacob was. They were all furious, Artie made the comment that he wanted to run over Jacob with his wheelchair. That made me smile a little.

The bell rang and we all rushed to class, but by the time glee came around everyone was still angry.

I sighed. "Hey Finn," I started while we sat in Glee, and waited for Mr. Shue.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Do you, uh, maybe want to come over after school and we can work on our duet?" I asked and bit my lip.

He smiled "sure, I'll be there around five, Just text me the address." I smiled at him.

Puck, Mike, Matt, and Artie went onstage.

"Why didn't you want to perform with them?" I whispered to Finn, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I love this song!" Cedes whispered to me, and I smiled. The guys started to sing.

All: _Oh oh oh oh_

Puck:_There will be no rules tonight__  
><em>_If there were we'd break 'em__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna stop us now__  
><em>_Let's get down to it__  
><em>_Nervous hands and anxious smiles__  
><em>_I can feel you breathing__  
><em>_This is right where we belong__  
><em>_Turn up the music_

All:_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_This is the dance for all the lovers__  
><em>_Takin' a chance for one another__  
><em>_Finally it's our time now__  
><em>_These are the times that we'll remember__  
><em>_Breaking the city's heart together__  
><em>_Finally it's our time now__  
><em>_It's our time now_

Artie:_This is more than just romance__  
><em>_It's an endless summer__  
><em>_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it__  
><em>_Take my heart, I'll take your hand__  
><em>_As we're falling under__  
><em>_This is an addiction girl__  
><em>_Let's give in to it_

All:_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_This is the dance for all the lovers__  
><em>_Takin' a chance for one another__  
><em>_Finally it's our time now_

Matt:_These are the times that we'll remember__  
><em>_Breaking the city's heart together__  
><em>_Finally it's our time now__  
><em>_It's our time now__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh_

Mike:_Now It's a dance__  
><em>_Get up__  
><em>_Come on brothers__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh_

All:_This is the dance for all the lovers__  
><em>_Takin' a chance for one another__  
><em>_Finally it's our time now__  
><em>_These are the times that we'll remember_

_When we're Breaking the City's heart together_

All:_Finally it's our time now__  
><em>_It's our time now__  
><em>_(It's our time now)__  
><em>_It's our time now__  
><em>_(It's our time now)__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Finally it's our time now_

We all burst into applaud. I cheered, and they bowed and left the stage. Once glee was over Santana dropped me off at home.

I rushed inside, my family still wasn't home from hunting, and I began tidying up for my expected company. I finished in less than five minutes, so I went on Facebook. My cousin Tanya was on, and she started a chat with me.

(Tanya,_Renesmee)_

Hi sweetheart! How are you and your family?

_Hi Tanya! They are great! What about you and everyone else? I miss you all!_

We are great, so excited about the wedding, only three weeks away! We miss you too! Especially Garrett! I know you are his little buddy. Haha

_Yea I am so excited, and tell him I miss him too! Haha_

Ok, let's video chat! The whole family is with me and we want to see you all!

_My family is out hunting, they won't be home until seven._

That's ok! We can have video bonding time!

_Um, ok but I have a… friend coming over so I can only for a minute._

Ok!

I am kind of afraid of what they will say about my eye and nose, But I got the camera set up on the computer; we haven't used it since Forks so it was still in a moving box.

A window came up on the screen 'video chat request- Denali's'. I take a deep breath and hit the accept button. A screen comes up and I see the whole Denali clan, with smiles on their faces. Then they see my injuries.

"What happened?" Carmen asks worriedly.

"um I broke up with Jacob, and in return he broke my nose and blackened my eye," I said gesturing to my face smiling a little, trying to lighten the mood.

They all growled.

"I told your father that you shouldn't be around those heathens," Garrett hissed.

"no, Seth and Embry are still nice, if it weren't for Seth, Jacob could have beaten me worse," I told them.

"we must do something for Seth to express our gratitude for saving you," Eleazar announced, and walked off away from the web cam's view.

"Let's change the subject," I suggested.

"Alright," Kate said, "I couldn't _help _but notice that you added a couple periods before the word "friend", so who is he?" she hinted, grinning at me. Tanya raised an eyebrow and Carmen gave a quick laugh. Garrett just looked confused.

I blushed, "Oh, um Finn. He's um a guy from my glee club, we're gonna work on our duet."

"Oh, yeah, _work on your duet,_" Tanya said with a wink. Kate and Carmen laughed, but Garrett's eyes got wide. I blushed redder.

He moved to be in front of the camera, "He better not kiss you! You're just a child!" he said firmly. My jaw dropped.

Kate laughed and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him away from the camera. "He's just kidding, dear, you can kiss this Finn boy all you want," she said winking. My face was on fire.

"Kate!" I groaned and put my hands in my face.

"Nope, no she can't. She's _fourteen_!" Garrett stressed. Kate and Tanya rolled their eyes.

"Garrett, cousins aren't supposed to be overprotective about boys!" Tanya told him. "We're supposed to be supportive, and if he breaks up with her then we move in for the kill."

Garrett smiled. "The kill," he repeated with a grin.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's add him on facebook and keep an eye on him!" Carmen suggested.

"Wait! Wait! I don't approve!" I said loudly as Tanya started typing on the keyboard, then there was a knock at the front door. "I have to go," I said quickly.

Eleazar came back into view. "Goodbye dearest Renesmee! We love you!" Kate nearly shouted,

"I love you all too! I will try to get back to you soon! Bye!" I clicked the end button and shut down the computer. There was a second knock at the door.

I opened it, and smiled at Finn, he smiled back.

"Come in," I said gesturing inside.

"ok, wow you have a lovely home," he said looking around with wide eyes.

I laughed, "thank you, my mother is really into decorating and stuff, and I and my sisters helped a little," I explain as we sat on the couch.

"Well, it's really nice," he said with a smile.

"thank you, my mother will be happy to hear that," I say.

"Where is your family?" he asked glancing around.

"they are hiking, they will be back around seven," I said.

We were about to start practicing for Glee, when my phone buzzed. "One minute," I said and he nodded and I pulled out my phone.

_Renesmee, we need your help! Please come quick! –Alec & Jane_

I had a secret friendship with the twin vampires; they were really nice… if they liked you. They were what I would call my best friends that are vampires. They are also the two most powerful vampires in the Volturi or maybe even the world.

I gasped; two of the most powerful vampires in the world needed _my_ help. This must be big. I looked over at Finn.

I was about to talk when he interrupted "Ness, do you want to go on a date?" he asked nervously, my eyes widened. That was unexpected.

"Ok, but before we leave, do you have a passport?" I asked biting my lip.

he looked confused but nodded.

"Great! We have to go to Italy," I say nervously.

his eyes got wide, "seriously?" he asked, and I nodded.

He took a deep breath, "ok, but before we go…" he started, I nod. "um I know you're not normal…" I took in a sharp breath. This isn't happening.

"what do you think I am?" I urged.

"well, me and Kurt where," I cut him off, by putting a finger on his mouth.

"We have to leave," I say and grab my phone to text Kurt.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"telling Kurt that you want to beat up Jacob so we are going to Washington, and we won't be at school tomorrow." I said quickly.

"Wait I need to pack," he started but I was already heading upstairs.

I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed it with my clothes, he was right behind me. I ran to Emmett and Rose's room, Finn held my bag and went with me.

I held one of Emmett's shirts up to Finn. Too big. I rushed to Jasper and Alice's room, snatched one of Jazz's shirts and smiled. "Perfect" I said and grabbed one of Jasper's backpack then packed Finn some of Jasper's already worn clothes that we were going to donate.

Finn was downstairs, when I ran down and we both went to the garage. He gaped at the cars.

"Which one should we take?" I asked. He thought for a minute then pointed at the purple Lamborghini, I grinned.

"that one's mine!" I say as I rush to get in the driver's seat. Finn got in next to me and threw the bags in the back seat as I started the car.

"how old are you?" he asked.

"fourteen," I told him as I backed up the car. He looked fearful. "don't worry I'm a good driver, but my family likes going fast so I was raised going 90mph," I say as we sped down the driveway and towards the airport.

When we got there we ran inside, he was still smiling from the car ride. "What a rush," he said laughing.

333333333333333333

The plane ride was quiet, we both slept. When we got to Italy I went straight to the telephone and dialed Giuseppe's number. He is a family friend, he also takes care of the two cars we keep in Italy, but he doesn't speak English.

(Giuseppe _Renesmee_)

Ciao?(Hello?)

_Ciao Giuseppe questoè Renesmee Cullen_(hello Giuseppe this is Renesmee Cullen)

ciaocaro!Come sta la tuafamiglia? (hello, dear! How is your family?)

_Loro stanno bene. Lo sono con un amico in visita di famiglia._ (they are well. I am with a friend visiting family.)

Ok quando devo portare l'auto in giro?(ok when should I bring your car around?)

_Abbiamo appena sceso dall'aereo._(we just got off the plane)

Oh, che devo portare auto bambino?(oh, which car should I bring, child?)

_Um la Porsche nera per favore._(um, the black Porsche please.)

Si, signora. Si prega di perdonare la mia richiesta , ma stai scappando da casa?(yes ma'am. Please pardon my asking, but are you running away from home?)

_No signora. Lo sono in una data._(no sir. I am on a date)

Sei sicuramente un Cullen. I tuoi genitori sempre venire qui per le date. Haha(you are definitely a Cullen. Your parents always come here for dates. Haha)

_Haha Si, lo so. Quando sarai qui?_(haha I know. When will you be here?)

Sulla mia strada. Arrivederci a presto!(on my way. See you soon!)

_Ciao_ (bye)

I hung up the phone and turned to Finn, he looked shocked.

"Che cosa? I mean what?" I laughed, he laughed too.

"I didn't know you knew Italian!" he said, and I laughed again.

"my family and I have been to nearly every country, I picked up a few things," I say with a smile.

"do you know Chinese?" he asks excitedly as we sit on the bench outside the airport.

I laughed "Shi de, wo zuo fenlan!"

He laughed, "What did you say?"

"I said 'yes I do Finn'" I said and we both laughed some more.

"Do you know any languages other than English?" I asked.

he nodded "Ik spreek nederlands!" (I speak Dutch!)

I laugh "laten we eens een gesprek te hebbien in het Nederlands!" (let's have a conversation in Dutch!) and we continued speaking in Dutch.

A black Porsche pulled up I front of our bench, and I jumped up and ran to the elderly man, who was driving.

"Giuseppe!" I squeal and embrace him, he hands me the keys, and complements on how tall I've gotten. He asked me about my eye and I told him, he was angry like the rest, but didn't speak of it more.

He says his girlfriend is going to come pick him up, I tell him I should meet her soon, and he goes to meet Finn while I translate.

Once we said goodbye to Giuseppe we drove quickly to Volterra, Finn began where he had left off at the house.

"Well me and Kurt were watching a documentary…" he began.

"about what?" I asked casually.

"vampires," he barely breathed the word, my face was frozen in shock.

"and" I urged.

"well they were all beautiful and fast and strong and I thought of you…" he said somewhat embarrassed.

I laughed nervously "is that a compliment?" he smiled.

"so we were right," he asked.

"we?" I asked.

"me and Kurt had the same idea," he replied.

I stopped the car, "you know this means I have to kill you now or turn you into a vampire at sometime," I hissed.

He began to think about his decision. I rolled my eyes and continued driving, before pulling up to a coffee place to get Finn some food.

I sat across from him in the small café. I wouldn't make eye contact. I just stared at my hands on the table.

He reached out and took one of my hands, I looked up at him, and a tear fell from my good eye.

Finn used his other hand to wipe it away, "hey now, it's ok, you can turn me into a vampire when we finish school, wait you can't age so I guess when this year is over. Then we can start a life together…" I looked at him, and he sighed.

"I am in love with you Renesmee Cullen, and more love than I have for anyone else, even my mother." He smiled his eyes were bright with unshed tears, more tears fell from my eyes.

I sniffled "really?" I asked he nodded and laughed a quiet laugh.

"I've been in love with you since I first saw you… glaring at the English teacher," we both laughed.

"and I've loved you since the first time I saw you walk through the English room door," I added. we laughed again.

We sat there for an hour; I showed him through my power everything about vampires and about me and my family, minus the things that were told to me in secret from them or things that weren't mine to share.

He smiled at me, we stared at each other. Then he leaned towards me, I leaned towards him and our lips met… all I could think was WOW. The whole world didn't exist it was just me and him. We separated and both sighed and smiled hugely at each other. Then we realized we had an audience.

Jane and Alec stood staring at us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Aww!" Jane cried putting her hand over her unbeating heart. I laughed and hugged her and Alec.

Of course they asked about my eye, I told them and they mumbled something like 'I knew he would turn on her, should have killed him when we had the chance.'

I decided to go into the restroom and pile on the makeup to cover the bruises, with Jane's help.

When we all had gotten in the car Alec quickly became very serious, "I have fallen in love with a human," he said from the back seat while we drove to the Volturi's castle.

I laughed "so have I," I said and smiled at Finn, he winked and I blushed.

"also Jane and I have decided to become vegetarians ," Alec added.

I grinned, "that is wonderful!" I sang.

"we have also bought a house near your home in Forks," Jane said.

"even better!" I squealed.

Alec cleared his throat.

"sorry, please continue," Jane and I said in unison.

Finn looked over at me, I guess that kind of freaked him out, I giggled.

"well Jane and I went to hunt for animals while the others stayed to hunt _their_way," he began, I cringed and nodded for him to continue, Finn looked confused. "they hunt humans," Alec explained and Finn looked disgusted.

"anyway, when we got back Aro had decided to keep one of the humans as a 'pet'," he said, I shook my head I shame.

"well I was in charge of watching the girl and I think I am in love!" he exclaimed and fell back into the chair.

"this is great!" I exclaimed, "all you have to do is tell Aro… wait, this is going to be harder than I thought," I sighed. "what's the plan?" I asked, they both gave me apologetic looks.

"so you are expecting me to come up with a plan?" I asked and they nodded.

I sighed, "Ok, you two are lucky my uncle was in the civil war and taught me all about strategy or you two would be in trouble" I growled and they smiled.

"your uncle was in the Civil war? That is so cool!" Finn exclaimed.

"yea, when we get home you can meet him," I said and laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

I parked in a parking place that said 'Renesmee Cullen'.

I looked back at Jane she smiled, "well I was hoping that you would come and visit us more so I made you a parking spot right next to mine," she said pointing to her car, which was parked next to mine.

We walked through the door, I looked at the new secretary, and whispered to Jane, "where's Gianna?" she frowned and hung her head; I knew what she meant and nodded.

I walked into Jane's room and the first thing I heard was sobbing, I looked to Jane.

"that is Emily, she is in still mourning of the loss of her family, and she doesn't want to be here at all."

"I want to meet her!" I whisper shout, and rush from the room and down the stone stairs.

"where is everyone?" I whisper to Jane.

"hunting," she answered.

I gasp. "don't worry Alec is with Finn, he is planning to take him to a movie," Jane assured me. I sighed in relief.

Once we were to the dungeon I slowed my pace, we went through the wooden medieval door, it felt like the cold hard dungeons on movies.

I looked through the prison bars to see a girl, about my age but she was small, like Alice. I cleared my throat, and she stops sobbing and looked up at me, she looked terrified.

I broke the bars and went inside with her, Santiago, who was guarding the prisoner while Alec was gone growled, I looked up at him.

"you look lonely, keep our mouth shut and I'll set you up with my friend Vanessa," I said with a wink, he smiled a little and chuckled. I smiled back and turned to Emily.

"Hi there! My name is Renesmee Cullen and I am here to spring you!" I said smiling hugely, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"but you're a vampire… Where's Alec? I only trust Alec!" she whisper shouted, I smiled, and held out my hand.

"I am Alec's best friend, come with me if you want to live," I said. she looked at me questionably then very carefully took my hand.

I smiled even bigger and pulled her out of the cell, standing up she was only to my shoulder. She will probably be about my mom's height.

I rushed up the stairs with Emily and Jane right behind me. "Call Alec and tell him and Finn to meet us at the car," I said quickly to Jane, she nodded.

We rushed through the lobby, and the secretary waved. I smiled, she seemed nice.

I was almost to the door when Emily screamed, and Jane and I growled.

Felix blocked our way, an evil smile was on his face. "You're not going anywhere," he said and I sighed.

The Volturi all loved me and they were all kind to me, except Heidi, Caius and Felix, and Aro who was only fake nice to me to get me to join the Volturi.

"Move Felix," I growled menacingly. He grabbed my chin and brought my face up to his, my feet left the ground, it was hard to breath.

"I don't think so" he said in a sarcastic voice. he gasped suddenly and let go of me. I fell to the ground, Emily helped me up, and asked me if I was ok. I nodded and watched as Felix cringed on the ground in pain, I smiled and looked at Jane who was glaring at him.

Someone grabbed me from behind, I looked back to see Heidi who had an evil smirk on her face. Demetri had Jane, he put something over her head so she couldn't use her power, which only worked if she was looking at the person. He looked at us apologetically.

Felix got up and took Heidi's place, holding both my wrists tightly to my back. Santiago took Emily's arm and she began sobbing again. That's when Alec and Finn came in.

Heidi rushed to put something over Alec's head, his power worked like Jane's.

Finn looked confused; Santiago reached out and took his arm. Finn looked at me and I nodded, he glared at Felix as we walked towards the throne room.

Aro, Caius and Marcus where all in their thrones, as soon as they saw me Aro's face lit up, Caius's turned into a scowl, and Marcus gave me a small smile then went back to his bored expression.

"Evening gentlemen," I say, "could you please have your large friend over here let me go?" I asked sweetly.

Aro nodded "of course, of course, Felix, we must handle our guests with care."

Felix frowned and let go of my wrists.

"you're lucky my dad isn't here," I mumble and he grins.

"Renesmee, my dear, what brings you here? Where is your lovely family?" Aro asks.

"they don't know I am here, on second thought they are probably on a plane to come and retrieve me," I say, Alice probably saw me.

"oh, will you go back with them?" he asks hopefully again.

"of course I am!" I nearly shout. His smile falters then picks back up he was about to begin to speak again but I cut him off, "no one in my family wants to join you Aro give it up!" I shout/growl.

Aro frowns. "no respect for your elders, child, your grandfather would be ashamed," Caius growls as he walks towards me.

"he will make an exception," I hiss.

Caius lifts his hand to slap me across the face, the door bursts open, Caius' hand froze in air, his eyes filled with fear.


	9. Chapter 9 Our kind of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee. I'd like to send a shout out to my bff Vanessa who has begun to read my fanfic! I also named a character after her :D**

**Chapter 9 **

**Our kind of love**

Standing there were my grandparents, with murderous looks on their faces. Caius was terrified.

I stifled a giggle at the thought of anyone being afraid of my grandparents. My grandma was at my side in an instant hugging me tightly, nearly sobbing with relief.

My granddad then hugged me and whispered that Giuseppe had called him, worried about me, and that they rushed to find me. He shot me a look and I smiled, repentant and my grandma put her arms around me and held me close to her.

Emily's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"they won't hurt me," I murmured to her, and my grandma turned to smile at Emily warmly.

When Aro began to speak we all became very serious, "Carlisle, Esme, it is wonderful to see you!" he sang and reached for granddad's hand.

I whimpered in fear that he might hurt granddad. "Shh, it's alright," grandma said comfortingly.

Once Aro was done looking through my granddad's head, he turned to Finn, and motioned for him to step forward. I hissed and slipped out of my grandmother's embrace to position myself in front of Finn.

Aro lifted an eyebrow at me; he motioned for Felix to grab me. Felix took a step towards me and my grandmother blocked his path.

That moment when I saw the huge vampire glare at my grandma was one of the scariest moments of my life, I gasped. "ok, ok, but if you hurt him," I left the warning for him to decide the ending.

He smiled and motioned for Finn. Finn took three slow steps towards Aro and had his hand out, Aro grabbed him hand and closed his eyes, his eyes flew open almost immediately.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" he roared, granddad pulled Finn away from Aro.

I sighed with relief. that's when I realized I had a third power; the first was of course my image giving ability, second was my mind reading that I discovered when I was eight and didn't tell anyone, I was able to turn it on and off like a switch I kept it off, and third the one I just discovered I can put permanent shields around people, like the one I just out on Finn.

now no one can read his mind, or use their powers on him, I had one on myself which is why my dad can't use his power on me, but that didn't explain how Jane can still shock me. I should tell granddad about my powers so he and the rest of my family can figure it out.

"we should be going, and we are taking Emily with us," I said once I had grabbed Finn's hand, "and will you please remove the covers from Alec and Jane's heads, the longer they have them on, the longer they will torture you," I say and I heard Jane and Alec growl in agreement.

Aro snapped his fingers together and Felix removed the covers. Jane came to stand by me, and Alec went by Emily.

"Aro," Jane said in a sweet voice.

"yes, Jane, dear?" he says still in a little shocked that she didn't call him master.

"my brother and I have decided to leave the Volturi, we have also decided to become vegetarians," she says.

Aro's frown becomes quite noticeable, "but… but…" for the first time he is speechless.

Alec nods his head in agreement. "We have bought a house in Washington, close to the Cullen's old home. We have already packed our things and they are in Renesmee's car," Alec says flatly.

Aro shakes his head, "you are forbidden to leave."

my granddad intervenes "Aro what happened to the 'have their own decision' rule?"

Aro becomes furious, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he roars, and we all rush out.

As we are leaving, I notice a group of tourists that Corin was leading, "this is the throne room," she announced, as they made their way into the large doors. the humans all murmured stuff like 'this is so cool' 'I wonder how old this place is' etc. but as we walked closer I heard a familiar voice from the group.

"OMG this is so cool! I wish Renesmee was here, she loves medieval things," a voice said.

I gasp, "SAMANTHA!" I nearly shriek, and rush towards the group and grab her, nearly knocking her glasses off her face.

She gasps, "Renesmee! My wish came true! Why are you taking me away that lady said not to separate from the tour group!" she says struggling to get away from my hold on her arm.

"Curse vampire strength!" she says angrily, as the large doors close. I pull Samantha away to join my family and friends. "no! I want a tour!" she whines, as screaming begins from the other room. I cringe.

"See! I am missing all the fun! Let me go!" she whines louder, I roll my eyes and drag her to the car.

While we were in the car. "Renesmee, your aunt Rose gave me those tour tickets as a gift! You are wasting your aunt's money!" Sam shouted at me. I took a deep breath, I know Rose doesn't like her but she shouldn't have tried to kill her. I guess she didn't think she would actually go.

"Samantha, did your parents come with you to Italy?" I asked, oh I hope I didn't leave them behind.

She shook her head, and I sighed in relief. "Samantha how many times have I told you not to go to Italy, especially to Volterra's castle!"

she smiled innocently and I glared, from the passenger's seat; I let Finn drive. Samantha and Jane were in the back. Alec and Emily drove with my grandparents in the other car we keep in Italy.

My grandma politely asked Finn, if she could sit with me in the plane, he nodded and went to sit with my granddad. My granddad was probably giving him a talk, the same as one he gave Emmett once he and Rose officially started dating.

My grandma was quiet for the first hour, then she started talking, "Renesmee," she started.

"I know I know, don't leave the country and go to the other side of the world without your permission," I said quickly.

She laughed, "that, and don't you ever go to the Volturi without us, you could have been killed!" she said her voice half strangled.

She reached out and hugged me and I laid my head on her shoulder. "sorry," I mumbled.

she sighed, "I forgive you."

When we got to the airport, Kurt was there to pick up Finn.

Jane, Alec, and Emily were going to get a hotel room, but my grandma insisted they stay in the pack's old house, since Abigail and the wolves went back to La Push, it was empty. My grandma and I offered to come and get the wolf stench out. Jane and Alec agreed and we were going over on Friday.

Samantha's parents came and picked her up, so my grandparents and I could go home.

I sat in the back seat I heard a buzzing sound, "Grandma, I think your phone is going off."

she looked back at her purse, seated next to me. "you can check my texts sweetie."

I nod and get her phone. 30 new messages and 58 missed calls, I gasp, she looks back, her hand extended to take the phone, I give it to her and she groans, "Carlisle we forgot to tell Edward and Bella that we had Renesmee, Alice saw her getting slapped by Caius and everyone is freaking out."

He frowned, so did I. "but I didn't get slapped," I said.

"almost," my granddad sighed, "I bet everyone is freaking out," he said. Grandma and I nodded.

We pulled up to the house, Emmett nearly took the car door off, grabbing me and crushing me in one of his famous 'Emmett bear hugs.'

I laughed, a choked laugh since I couldn't breathe.

Once he put me down, my mother grabbed me, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Why did you go to Italy without permission?" she nearly shouted.

I half smiled, "Jane and Alec needed my help, so I went…"

Then Dad hugged me, almost as tight as Emmett had, his face full of relief. "do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asked against my hair.

I frowned, "sorry."

"I was about to go down there myself," he said and I rolled my eyes. then I was passed to Alice, then Jasper, then Rose. Each scolded me, and then hugged me.

"so why did you have a human with you before you left?" uncle Jazz asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"we were working on a duet for Glee club," I said, trying to as little details as possible about my new boyfriend.

They all smiled a little.

"would your teacher mind if we came and watched?" aunty Rose asked me.

"no he wouldn't care, and even if he did, you could go sit in the back auditorium."

"then we will be there," uncle Emmett announced. everyone looked excited.

Aunt Alice ran up to her room with Jasper, "does anyone know where my video camera is?" she called.

"it's down here; remember I was taping uncle Jasper and Emmett playing a video game!" I called back, we had no need to yell, we could hear each other fine, but it made us seem more human.

"Renesmee, may I speak to you privately?" my granddad asked, I nod, and we walk up to his office, and sit.

"do you want to change your friend Finn?" he asked.

I frown, "well I can't bear to see him die, and I didn't tell what I am, he guessed after he and Kurt watched a documentary," I said, we spoke quietly so no one else could hear.

he nodded, "I spoke with him a bit. Do you know when he wants to be changed?" he asked.

"he wants at the end of the school year, he doesn't want to look too older than me," I said.

Granddad sighs, "maybe we should tell the family," he says and I nod.

We walk downstairs toward the dining room.

"Family meeting," granddad announces in a normal tone.

Everyone is seated within ten seconds, granddad sits at the head, I sit next to him, Esme on the other side of him, Jasper sits next to me, and Alice next to him. My mom sits across from me, my dad next to her, they both smile at me, Emmett sits next to Dad, and Rosalie is next to Alice.

I look to Granddad to begin, he smiles and nods, "Renesmee has fallen for a human," he says and everyone's eyes widen.

"like father like daughter," Rose mumbles.

"Hey it worked didn't it!" my dad says, and everyone laughs. I smile, I wasn't there so it wasn't as funny to me.

"Finn wants to be a vampire with Renesmee, and since she is almost done growing physically, he is worried that he will look older than her," My granddad continues.

"how old is he?" my mom asks.

"sixteen," I answer, and my dad's eyes widen.

"I don't like him," he announces and crosses his arms.

"you haven't even met him!" Grandma scolds.

"Do you want to meet him?" I ask, everyone nods, minus my grandparents who have already met him.

"tell us about him!" Alice squeals.

"Ok his name is Finn Hudson, his mom is Carole who is married to Burt Hummel father of my friend Kurt Hummel. Finn's father died when Finn was a baby," I say.

Grandma puts her hand over her heart. "poor thing," she says I nod in agreement.

"they only have one picture of the two of them together. He looks up to Mr. Hummel and Mr. Shue as father figures. I am going to meet his mother and step father tomorrow, Kurt and Finn insisted. Kurt also insisted on picking out my outfit," I said.

Aunt Alice growled loudly, "over my pile of ashes."

I smile. "he already picked it out, why don't you look for it?" I suggest and she begins to concentrate, her face blank. When the vision ended she slouched back in her chair.

My dad laughs, probably at what he read in her mind.

"well," I urge.

"it's adorable," she pouts.

"cuter than any of the outfits you have bought for me?" I ask, and she scoffs.

"not at all!" she exclaims making me smile.

"I am doing your hair and makeup! Called it!" she stands and shouts.

my aunt Rose growled, "No fair! She saw me about to call it!"

"Can we get back on subject?" my granddad asks my aunts as they scowl at each other. "Let's have a vote, though the final decision is Finn and Renesmee's."

My grandma, takes my hand, and looks my straight into my eyes, then smiles, "I vote yes."

'_Thanks' _I say through my power, and she nods.

Jasper is next, he takes a deep breath, " I don't like to think about you growing up," he mumbles, "I vote yes, but my answer might change if I don't like him."

I smile, '_thanks_' he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"YES!" Alice squeals loudly, "I just got a glimpse of your wedding! It's so beautiful! But I couldn't see much, I am guessing you are inviting wolves?" she asked annoyed. The looks on the faces on the rest of my family were priceless. One minute you're finding out your fourteen year old has a boyfriend, and then you're being told that her wedding is going to be beautiful.

I smile a little. "Seth and Embry saved me, I owe them," I shrug.

she glares, "but now I can't see your wedding cleary!" she whines, making me laugh. "I guess you know my answer," Alice says, only half paying attention.

Rose is in deep concentration, then she sighs, "I vote yes," she says quietly, looking a little sad, but brightens up a bit when Alice starts whispering the wedding details she saw.

Emmett's turn, "one question," he says and I nod. "what sports does he play?" He asks.

"Football and basketball," I say.

"NO BASEBALL? THE AMERICAN PASTIME!" he shouts in his booming voice, and stands in outrage.

I laugh, "he plays for fun sometimes."

Emmett sighs and puts a hand over his silent heart before sitting back down, "phew, then I vote yes, but like Jasper's mine could change," he warns.

I nod, "thanks.

Dad next, "pass" he says.

ok then Mom's next, she smiles slightly, "I vote whatever is best for you."

"I like that boy he seems nice and sincere, he's somewhat a combination of my sons, Emmett's size, Edward's love of music, and Jasper's quiet politeness," Granddad says and I smile, knowing his answer.

"thank you Granddad, dad you're next…"

Dad sits still slouched in his chair. he sighs, "you grew up so fast…" he whispers.

I smile at him and walk over to where he is sitting, and he stands and hold his arms out. I go into his embrace, and everyone else leaves to give us a 'father daughter moment'.

We stand there hugging, just enjoying being close, when the home phone rings.

Emmett answers, "hello?... why hello Finn! This is Renesmee's uncle... you sound afraid! You should be!" he growled the last part.

I pull away from my dad and give him a pleading look, he sighs and chuckles.

I rush to get the phone from Emmett who is threatening Finn quite harshly. I hold my hand out for the phone, and he just turns his back on me.

"sorry that was Renesmee but I am not quite finished with you, and when I am done I think Jasper wants a turn!" he says happily.

I growl and he sighs and hands me the phone. I smile and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Hi Finn! You must excuse my uncle… no he was just kidding," I shoot Emmett a glare and run upstairs to continue my conversation.

333333333333333333

**The next day at glee club…**

My family is at the back of the auditorium, they informed Mr. Shue that they would be watching and that they all have a cold and it would be best if they stayed away so they wouldn't get anyone else sick.

Finn and I were already on stage, I was nervous, first performance with my family there, minus granddad and Alice who have seen me perform of course.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Finn, who looked terrified. His eyes focused on something off stage. I saw where he was looking, at my uncles who were glaring at him, I shot them both looks and they stopped. The music began.

_**Finn:**__ Here we go!_

_**Finn:**__ You wear your smile like a summer sky  
>Just shining down on me and you<br>I swear your heart is a free bird  
>On a lazy Sunday afternoon<em>

_**Renesmee:**__ I love the way that you were up for anything  
>Never worried 'bout what people say<br>That's right, _

_**Finn:**__ oh that's right  
><em>

_**Both:**__ What we got is_

_just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
><em>

_**Finn: **__Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love  
><em>

_**Renesmee: **__Mm that's our kind of love_

_**Finn:**__ Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
><em>

_**Both:**__ Down along the riverbank  
><em>

_**Finn:**__ Always holding hands, never making plans  
><em>

_**Both:**__ Just living in the moment, babe_

_**Renesmee:**__ You get me laughin' with those funny faces  
>you somehow always know just what to say<br>that's right,_

_**Finn:**__ oh that's right  
><em>

_**Both:**__ What we got is  
>Just like driving on an open highway<br>Never knowing what we're gonna find  
>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up<br>_

_**Finn:**__ Whoa, yeah,_

_**Both:**__ that's our kind of love  
>That's our kind of loooove<br>Oh that's right, baby you and I  
>What we got is-<em>

_**Both:**__ Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
><em>

_**Finn:**__ Whoa, oh_

_**Renesmee:**__ oh yeah  
><em>

_**Both:**__ Just like driving on an open highway  
>never knowing what we're gonna find<br>just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
><em>

_**Finn:**__ Whoa, yeah,_

_**Both:**__ that's our kind of love_

_**Renesmee:**__ Oo, that's our kind of love_

___**Finn:**__ Oh, that's our kind of_

_**Both:**__ love_

_**Finn:**__ 1, 2, 3, here we go!_

___**Renesmee:**__ Oo, yeah  
><em>

_**Finn:**__ That's our kind of love, girl  
>Don'tcha know it <em>

Everyone clapped and cheered. I blushed and Finn took my hand and we took a bow.

I looked over and smiled at him, he reached over and kissed my cheek, much to my complete embarrassment.

The glee guys cheered loudly and kept giving Finn thumbs up, I smiled and glared at them.

We walked off stage to be greeted by our friends, Mr. Shue was talking to Finn about adding a duet to sectionals.

Finn still had my hand when I whispered to him "I am going to go see my family."

he smiled, "ok." and I ran back to them, they were all grinning at me.

I was surprised to see Samantha sitting with them, much to Aunty Rose's displeasure. I guess she saw them and went to sit with them.

Uncle Emmett was the first to grab me and swing me around. I laughed.

"NESSIE, NESSIE, YOU WERE SO GOOD! YOU DEFINATLY GOT THE TALENT FROM ME!" he shouted in his booming voice that startled a few of the glee kids, but I was used to it.

When he dropped me I fell to the floor, I pretended to be unconscious and he gasped.

I opened my eyes and laughed at his shocked expression. I heard sighs of relief, some coming from the glee kids who had been watching me hug my uncle.

Puck whispered to Quinn "I thought he had really crushed her!"

I hugged the rest of my family then ran back to Finn to say bye.

Samantha snuck into Rose's car, uh oh, this can't be good…


	10. Chapter 10 Granddad? Michael Jackson?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee. I decided to make this a short funny chapter! Well I think it's funny. I've had this idea for awhile so why not put it in!**

**Chapter 10 **

**Granddad? Michael Jackson? What the heck**

Finn and I walked to lunch together hand in hand. When we got to our usual table with the rest of our friends we sat down and I turned to smile at him, he smiled back.

Our staring was interrupted by Brittney.

"I made some cookies!" she announced, and took out a large container filled with cookies.

"yay!" Finn exclaimed and reached for one. he handed one to me too.

"Thanks, Britt what's in these?" I asked.

"peanut butter, chocolate chips, flour, milk, sugar," she was going to continue, but Artie cut her off.

"ok, dear, we get it," he said and she smiled at him.

"I've never had peanut butter," I say awkwardly.

they all looked at me in shock except Samantha, Finn and Kurt who knew I was a vampire and was very picky on foods.

"never?" Cedes asked, and I nodded.

"Then try it" Tina urged, they all stared at me as I took a bite.

"well?" Puck asked after I had swallowed.

It tasted like human food. "they're delicious Britt," I say to her, with a polite smile.

She smiled hugely. "thanks my ducks taught me the recipe!"she says and takes a bite of her cookie.

We stared at her for a second, and then continued our conversation.

After a few minutes my throat started hurting really bad. I just went hunting yesterday, am I thirsty already?

Kurt looked over at me and gasped "Oh my God, what's wrong with your face!" he exclaimed and reached to touch it, I moved away.

Finn looked at me panicking. "are you allergic to something?" he asked franticly.

I thought about it, I had the same thing for lunch that Grandma has been packing me for lunch since kindergarten… wait it must be the cookie…

"I think I am allergic to peanut butter…" I say embarrassed. It was getting hard to breathe. I coughed.

Everyone looked panicked, unsure of what to do.

"I'll take you to the nurse" Puck said standing up. I could tell he was trying to be calm and take charge.

"no I will," Finn said standing.

Puck opened his mouth to protest, but Finn spoke. "she's _my_ girlfriend," he said simply.

Puck sighed, and sat down.

I looked up at Finn,

"It's ok, Emmett is home I'll call him," I say.

Man my throat hurts! It's a good thing I can hold my breath for up to five minutes. thank you vampire genes! I pulled my phone out before Finn could say anything. He answered on the first ring.

**Why do you have your phone out at school? Ha. trouble maker just like your uncle**

_Em, I need you to come get me,_

**Why? And what's wrong with your voice?**

_Apparently I'm allergic to peanut butter. I need you to take me home and when you come and you bring like an antidote or something, please hurry it's getting kinda hard to breathe_

**Oh *censored*, I'm on my way! Don't worry Carlisle keeps that kind of medicine stuff here, just in case. Who fed you peanut butter? Didn't Rose tell you not to try new things without us there! Like the time you ate- **

_Emmett I got to go_

**No don't get off the phone-**

I hung up the phone quickly, my voice was getting worse and I knew he would flip out each time I coughed or something.

"He's on his way," I told a nervous Finn.

"tell Mr. Shue where I am," I tell Tina.

Finn and I headed for the parking lot. I rode with a friend today so I wouldn't be leaving my car.

I hope Uncle Em remembers to bring the extra strong needle; a regular needle would snap and wouldn't puncture my skin.

I watch as his large jeep speeds towards us.

Emmett jumps out of the jeep with a large syringe in his hand. He runs over and shoves it into my arm it almost immediately heals my throat and I could feel the hives on my face begin to fade.

"ow! You could have warned me!" I shouted once he had injected the medicine.

"Well I know you don't like needles so I decided to do it quickly," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Does that mean you get to stay?" Finn asks me hopefully.

Emmett stood in front of me. "I am going to take her back to base for surveillance," Emmett says in a weird voice, as he threw me over his shoulder.

He starts for the jeep. I smile at Finn "bye!" I call. He waves a little.

Once we were home I headed for my room, but as I walked upstairs I felt ill.

I went straight to the bathroom and threw up, Emmett stayed with me and held my hair back as I was sick. When I was done I tried not to cry, but tears fell from my eyes.

"It's ok, it's normal for you to get the peanut butter out of your system," Uncle Em soothed as he held me.

He started to carry me to my room but when we passed my grandparents' room when we heard something… singing? Grandma is out of town, off helping plan the Denali wedding that is tomorrow, so I guess it's Granddad.

Emmett put me down and we both pressed our ears to the door to hear, and gasped when we heard the song he was singing.

(_Carlisle singing. _**Renesmee thinking to herself**)

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<br>You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

**Tears streaked my face from laughing so hard. I kept quiet but couldn't stop the silent laughing and crying from laughing. I looked over at Emmett, he had the same look on his face that I had, if he were human his eyes would be filled with tears**__

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<br>(They're open wide)  
>This is the end of your life<em>

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah<br>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
>I'll make you see<em>

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a<br>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!<em>

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
>Darkness falls across the land<br>The midnight hour is close at hand  
>Creatures crawl in search of blood<br>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<br>Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<em>

_And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller!<em>

When the song was over Emmett lost it, he fell on the floor laughing so loud the house shook, or maybe it was laughing too.

Granddad opened the door his face was shocked and embarrassed, if he were human he would be bright red.

Then I saw his outfit, the exact red one from the Thriller music video.

I screamed/laughed loudly, and fell on the floor next to Emmett and sobbed/laughed.

"I thought you were at school!" he nearly shouted at me, "and you!" he shouted and pointed at Emmett, " said you were going to 'Home Depot' with Jasper and Edward!"

Emmett continued laughing while he shook his head. "Renesmee" laugh "allergic" laugh "peanut butter," he said. We continued laughing. Then we took deep breathes trying to control ourselves, and stood up.

He glared at us, then sighed and looked down at his feet, "please don't tell anyone," He said in a whisper.

Emmett and I looked at each other, we knew we were thinking the same thing… blackmail.

We nodded at each other, and Granddad's eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't… not you. my sweet granddaughter," he said looking at me half pleadingly. I smiled my evil smile I learned from Emmett.

"We won't tell," Emmett began.

"on one condition," I continued.

"You don't tell Edward that I am taking Renesmee sky diving after the wedding," Emmett said starting to walk around Granddad.

Granddad's eyes got huge. "you're taking my granddaughter skydiving?" he asked angrily.

"I know, I know, if it were anyone besides myself, I would freak out too, but don't worry you can trust me," he said, but granddad shook his head.

"please Granddad," I said, bringing out my puppy dog face, "I really want to go, Uncle Emmy will take good care of me, please?"

I asked my lower lip quivering. He looked helpless, I knew this trick would work, I've been using it on my family my whole life, and it has never failed.

He sighed in defeat. "yay!" I squeal and hug him, "thank you Granddad!" I headed for my room when I heard Emmett talking.

"would you like me to make a list of the other conditions?" he asked nonchalantly. I laughed and Granddad groaned.

333333333333333333

That afternoon after my nap, I went downstairs to find Emmett and Granddad in the living room.

Emmett had a pen and paper in hand and was writing nonstop, while Granddad was staring at the coffee table. It was covered in hundreds of sheets of paper all with Emmett's conditions written on them.

I heard cars pull into the driveway and Emmett rushed to grab all the papers. I helped and we ran them up to granddad's office. We were back down in seconds.

Emmett plopped down on the couch and I quickly sat on his lap.

My parents, uncle Jazz, and my aunts walked in with smiles on their faces. Emmett and I smiled back at them innocently. Granddad, who was sitting on the recliner, put his face in his hands and sighed.

Everyone looked at him.

"bad day at work?" aunt Rose asked him, and he nodded.

"so Emmett, Renesmee, what did you two do today?" my aunt Alice asked as everyone made themselves comfortable in the chairs and the couch.

"ohhh, nothing," we say at the same time.

Then we looked over at each other and started to hum 'Thriller'. Granddad

Looked up to glare at us and we burst into laughter.


	11. Chapter 11 vampdate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee : (. But I do own a few characters in this story! Like Emily, Vanessa and Samantha! Hehe Samantha hates when I say that I own her. Also I would like to thank Samantha's mom for thinking of the name ! I texted Samantha asking if she knew a name for a vampire date site and she said her mom thought was good, we both laughed but then I started to think and I was like that isn't half bad! So thanks mom! (Ps I asked permission from Sam's mom if I could use the name :) ) And if there is really a then sorry.**

**Chapter 11 **

Yay today is Garrett and Kate's wedding. I asked Finn to be my date, he said yes.

Usually my dad takes me and my mom as 'his two most beautiful dates in the world' or I go with Jacob or I go by myself, dance with everyone, and when a slow song is on I go sit with Tanya since she usually doesn't have a date either.

Now I have Finn, Alec has Emily, and Kate has Garrett, but Tanya and Jane are all alone.

I frowned as I got dressed in my lovely pink bridesmaid dress. I need to find Tanya and Jane someone. Suddenly the idea hit me, and I smile to myself.

Alice walks in with her bridesmaid dress already on, mine was only half way on.

She glares at me "you don't even have your dress on yet!" she scolds.

I smile sheepishly, "can you help me with the zipper?" I ask.

she sighs and waits for me to get my dress all the way on, then zips it up. We already have our hair and makeup done so we just go straight to the hall to wait for our cue.

Alice walks down with Jasper, mom with dad, Rose with Em, and Tanya, the maid of honor is with Randall, Garrett's best man. I'm with Benjamin. Kate asked Tia to play the piano for the wedding.

Tanya and Randall go first, then Ben and I, Alice and Jazz, my parents, Rose and Emmett.

It's our cue, Benjamin and I walk down the aisle in rhythmic steps.

I smile at Finn as we pass him. I take my place next to Tanya, and once everyone is in their places Tia begins to play the familiar song.

Everyone stands and Kate walks down the aisle in a large glittery dress.(the Denali girls are such girly girls). Eleazar escorts her, Carmen sits on the front row looking like she about to start crying.

I tore my eyes from my beautiful cousin to look at Garrett. I couldn't help, but smile at the grin on his face.

The vows were short and sweet.

I wished Irina was here. If Caius could have just let her live, she would be standing up here with us as a bridesmaid. I never met her but I miss her. I quickly wipe a tear before it can ruin my makeup. I want to cry in sadness and in happiness that after fourteen years they FINALLY get married.

They both said I do and kiss, Garrett dip her while they were in their kiss, and I laughed.

Once we got to the reception it was late at night. I hugged Benjamin and Tia then complimented her playing. She smiled and kissed my cheek, before going off with Benjamin.

I ran to Finn, who was one of the only humans here besides Kurt, Emily, and Samantha. Oh and the priest who left immediately after they were married (my dad told me he was intimidated by all the beautiful people. )

When I found Finn, he was talking with Vladimir and his son Stefan. I rushed up next to him and smiled at the pair of vampires. They gave me a small smile back. I haven't seen them since my last birthday in March.

I hugged them both."I am guessing you have already made acquaintance with my boyfriend Finn," I say and hold on to Finn's arm.

They nod. "we spoke with him and threatened him a bit," Vladimir said. I looked up at Finn's scared face and laughed.

"Go on and dance. Corin is here, she left the Volturi. You can win her back Vladimir," I say with a wink.

Corin and Vladimir where married when they were human and had Stefan and when three were changed Corin left. Vladimir's eyes got wide and he rushed off to find Corin.

I laughed and looked up at Finn, he still looked scared.

"You act like you've never been to a vampire party before!" I say and giggle. He smiles and rolled his eyes.

We walk toward Kurt who was with Alec, Emily, Jane, and Samantha.

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Finn exclaimed and ran to the buffet. I roll my eyes.

"why is there food at a vampire wedding?" Kurt ask once they had finished their gourmet meal.

"Well I told them you would be here, so they were prepared." I say with a smile.

"That was… nice of them," Kurt says.

I noticed Vladimir and Corin dancing and smiling lovingly at each other, and I smile.

I turned to find Stefan, he was glaring murderously at Jane and Alec. I hiss at him and he looked away.

Alec and Jane frowned and looked down at the table, embarrassed.

I frown and reached out and touch both their hands, telling them it was okay. They look up and give me a small smile.

Emily reached out for Alec and he hugged her and smiled. Jane looked at their embrace and smiled a tiny bit. I knew now that it was time to put my plan into action.

333333333333333333

"What is this?" Jane and Tanya shouted in unison.

It was the day after the wedding.

Finn, Kurt, Samantha, and Emily had taken the unused bedrooms, and I slept in my bedroom the Denali's had prepared for me when I visited. Everyone else stayed downstairs and talked all night minus Garrett and Kate who left for Isle Esme after the reception.

Now Tanya, Rose, Jane and I were all in the second living room, where the computer is. Everyone else was in the main room.

I smile at them. "this is ," I say happily.

They stared at me in shock. "I know you two are lonely so, with aunt Rose's help, I found this secret site for lonely vampires and very few humans who know about vampires," I explained.

"we aren't lonely!" they shouted again in unison. I hope this shouting at the same time doesn't become a usual thing.

I smile again and turn to look at Aunt Rose who stood next to me. She nods and I look back at Tanya and Jane.

"yes you are," Aunt Rose and I say at the same time.

Jane and Tanya's eyes narrowed, then Tanya sighed.

"I already have a boyfriend," she said quietly.

"really?" Rose and I say at the same time.

She nods and smiles, "Randall," she says and bites her lip.

Rose and I squeal and jump up and down.

"Speaking of myself," Randall says walking into the room, "come on Tanya, it's time for my first vegetarian meal," he says and slightly shudders. Tanya laughs and they both run off.

Rose and I wave then turn to Jane who is trying to sneak away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rose exclaims and grabs Jane's arm.

Rose suddenly gasps and falls to the ground shaking in pain as Jane glares at her. Aunt Rose's teeth clench to keep her from screaming. I snarl and attack Jane, unable to stop my instinct to protect my aunt.

We both fall to the floor. Jane glares at me and I whimper as the searing pain hits me. She has used her power on me before but this time it was worse. I remember my mom is a shield. "MOM!" I shout, oh no my jaw is unclenched, I scream.

The second I screamed Jane snapped out of it, she gasped and immediately stopped attacking me. She got up and looked down at me in horror, and suddenly she was gone. I feel my mom's shield surround me, she's a little late.

I stay on the floor gasping for breath. When I lifted my head the room was full of people. My dad pinning Jane to the wall, as he growled uncontrollably. Jane's face was blank.

I noticed Alec concentrating on his sister. Oh I see he is using is power on her. Emily stood at the entrance of the room, her face was terrified and worried, as were Finn and Kurt's.

My uncle Emmett was helping Rose up, he looked pissed. Uncle Jasper helps me up.

My mom puts one hand on my cheek. "I'm fine, Momma," I say and put my hand over hers. She sighs a little in relief and kisses my forehead.

Jane, who was now 'awake' from Alec's gift, looked distraught. "I am so sorry Rosalie and Renesmee! I-" she was cut off by aunt Rose.

"sorry isn't good enough!" Rose hissed, and Jane flinched.

"I am sorry," she said quietly and hung her head.

I walked to her and tapped my dad's arm to let her go. he gave me his famous 'I don't think so' look. I shook my head. He sighed and let her go.

I hugged her and she hugged back.

"it's ok. It's not like I haven't experienced your painful gift before!" I say and laugh good naturedly, so did she and Alec.

"what?" my grandma exclaims.

We stop laughing. "nothing," I say quickly and quickly got back to the computer.

Everyone just stared at me as I typed at unimaginable speed on the keyboard.

I turned to look at them. "stalkers," I mumble.

Emmett laughed loudly and started to talk to my dad about, 'how he stalked Bella sixteen years ago'.

I roll me eyes at the same time my mom did. Rose came to stand behind me as I made Jane an account. Jane looked over my shoulder, but kept some distance from Rose and answered all the questions I asked her about her profile.

My mom stood off to the side, probably to keep an eye on Jane. Everyone else made their way back to the living room, except Finn who came and motioned for me to come speak with him for a moment.

I got up and Rose took my place.

"yes?" I ask, as we go into the hallway.

"are you ok?" he asks worriedly making me laugh.

"perfectly fine," I say and he sighs in relief. "her gift just gives the allusion of pain," I explain and he nods a little in understanding.

He wraps his arms around me and I smile a little. I stand on my tip toes and put one hand on the back of his head to pull him a little closer.

"Hey Flynn come look at what's on the news!" my dad shouts loudly, making us jump.

"his name is Finn!" I shout back, and turn to see my dad with his arms crossed, as he leaned against the door frame.

Mom was next to him, holding on to his arm and trying to pull him back into the living room. "Edward, leave them alone," she says, giving us a half amused half apologetic look.

I glared and gave Finn a quick kiss on the lips, to make my dad mad. He glared and I smiled innocently at him and Emmett who moved to stand next to him with the same look on his face.

As I skip back caught a glimpse of Jasper's face. He's just as mad as dad and Emmett! I just had to be born into an overprotective family. I roll my eyes.

"You already have a match!" Rose exclaims, and I rush over and look at the screen.

Alec appears next to me, puts his hand on my shoulder and looks at the screen.

Rose and I gasp.

"Nahuel!" I shout and start jumping up and down. "this is great I can't believe your perfect match is Nahuel!" I give an Alice-y squeal.

Jane stared at the computer in shock. "Who created this site?" she asked.

"A vampire with the power to know who your perfect match is just by looking at you or a picture of you," Rose says. She opens his profile and laughs, I look too. It said:

_Hi my name is Nahuel and my aunt thinks I am lonely so she made me this profile… I am a half vampire… umm I have become a vegetarian_ _after meeting the Cullen's who… well you probably all know the Cullen's: Renesmee, Carlisle, Edward etc. Anyway, I have had only one perfect match that they matched me with and it turned out to be my sister and it was on a human site that my aunt set up for me without my knowing but this time I know and this site is supposed to be really accurate soooo. Umm bye_

I laughed hard at his little paragraph.

"poor kid," Jasper said as he looked at the screen with an amused smile on his face.

"I know how he feels," Jane mumbled.

"I'm going to call him! Grandma, do you still have Huilen's number?"

Grandma came in with her phone and handed it to me before reading the profile page herself laughing and going back to the other living room.

I scrolled through her contacts, and when I got to Huilen I pressed the call button.

(**Huilen **_**Nahuel**__Renesmee)_

**Hello?**

_Huilen! This is Renesmee Cullen. We haven't spoken since March how are you?_

**I am fine dear, how is your grandmother?**

_She is well, may I please speak to Nahuel_

**Yes one moment**

_**Hello?**_

_Hello Nahuel this is Renesmee. _

_**Hi, it is great to hear from you. What can I do for you?**_

_I need you to look on-_

**Nahuel! Nahuel! **Huilen shouted from afar

_**Yes? What is wrong? **_He shouted back

**You have a match! **She half screams

_That's what I was about to tell you! _ I explain

_**Her name is Jane. Jane O'Hara **_

_Yes I know, she is standing right next to me_

_**WHAT! I'll be right over**_

_Wait I am not at my house I am in Denali._

_**Ok see you there.**_

He hung up quickly without a good bye.

I chuckled, "I think Huilen was right, he is desperate!"

everyone laughed.

"not only that but he is also lonely!" uncle Jasper exclaimed.

"How would you know?" Alice asked him.

"because he is almost here and I can feel it," my uncle said with a laugh.

Everyone burst into laughter. I fell to the floor clutching my side, as Nahuel burst through the doors, he looked out of breath.

Wow he is fast, he lives 100 miles away.

We all stared at him in shock, "I was close by," he explained.

He went straight to Jane and started socializing. We all watched, and before we knew it they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

All our jaws dropped.

"I am going to introduce her to Huilen," he said quickly. He grabbed Jane by the hand and pulled her out the door.

We all looked at me dad. "they are going to make out more aren't they?" Alice asked.

my dad smiled and nodded. We all starting laughing again.

333333333333333333

It's good to be home. We were in Denali for a week and finally we are home.

My dad just sent Finn home, so now it's just me and my family. Peace and quiet.

I lay my head on Alice's shoulder as we sit on the couch. Everyone is in the living room enjoying the quiet. No one speaking, just sitting quietly enjoying each other's company.

I slowly drift to sleep, when Alice stood up abruptly causing me to fall onto the couch. She gasped and then turned on me, her eyes deadly. She pointed at me accusingly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she hissed. I looked at her terrified, and turned to look at my dad.

he shrugged and whispered, "she is blocking her thoughts."

"DON'T, YOU, YELL AT MY BABY!" my mom screamed at her in outrage. My mom is weird about people raising their voice at me. She freaks out.

Alice held her hand out to shush her.

"What did I do?" I ask quietly. I was honestly terrified of her right now, that's a lot to say being that she is only 4'11'' only weighs 102 pounds.

Her face quickly went from deadly to apologetic. "Ness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said and sat back down next to me.

"no I wasn't scared," I say quickly.

she smiled. "liar" she said pointing at me.

I sighed, "maybe a little," I admitted.

"Now tell me what's going on," my dad demanded.

Alice frowned and laid her head on my shoulder. "Nessie you tell me everything right?" she asked.

"yes, there are no secrets in this family, and I would tell you all anyway," I say honestly.

She frowned, "why didn't you tell me your school is having prom this Friday?" she asked sadly her lip pouting.

I tensed.

"PROM?" aunt Rose shouted and got up from Emmett's lap.

Alice nodded sadly. "she never told us," she said in a heartbroken voice. Rose sucked in a sharp breath and slowly sat back down in Em's lap.

I frowned at them. My mom gave me a small smile, but before I knew it Alice was sobbing on my shoulder.

My jaw dropped as did everyone else's besides Rose.

I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. I hated when my family cried, and now they were crying because of me! I wanted to go to prom but I was afraid that my mom would be angry with me. Maybe I should tell Alice that…

Alice lifted her head and shouted "BELLA!" my mom looked at her in shock.

My mom looked at her in fright. "ye-yes Alice?" she stuttered.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE _MY _NIECE NOT WANT TO GO TO PROM! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO GET EDWARD TO FORCE HER LIKE HE DID YOU. BECAUSE I WILL!" she shrieked. I covered my ears.

My mom frowned and looked at me. "may I speak with you, baby?" she asked.

I nod. My mom takes my hand and leads me outside. She turns to face me but stops and sees Alice and Rose with their faces pressed against the glass door spying on us.

My mom sighs and pulls me further. We run and run until we get out of my nosy aunts' hearing range.

"Alice has the ugliest clothes ever." My mom says to me randomly. I raise an eyebrow and she looks around, and smiles.

"That was a test to see if she was listening," she said and we both laugh.

Mom sits cross legged on the ground and pats the spot next to her. I sit and she begins to talk.

"Now tell me, why don't you want to go to prom?" she asks, and raises an eyebrow.

I look at my hands."I was afraid you would be angry… I mean you hate all the proms and dressing up occasions," I say. "and I'm your only child and you want me to be like you," I mumble.

She reaches, takes my chin and lifts my face. "I don't want you to be me," she says and smiles. "I want _you _to be _you_."

I smile, "who am I?" I ask quietly.

She thinks for a moment then nods. "_You_ are Renesmee Carlie Cullen, a perfect blend of the Cullen clan," she says and takes my hand. "You've got my old eyes and all the human things you do. Your dad's hair and all the vampire things, and have both of our tempers combined. You have my stubbornness, and your dad's musical gift."

She says then continues, "You have Alice's sense of style, and Rose's automobile knowledge. You have Emmett's cockiness, wait that isn't the nice way," she apologizes, "more like Emmett's 'I am not afraid of anything' attitude, and Jasper's glare," she laughs a little, "I think you do Jasper's glare better than Jasper."

We both laugh. "you also have Jasper's military strategies," she sighs.

"it's probably because when you were a baby he used to read you lots of civil war books," she laughed a little louder. "you have Esme's unconditional love," I interrupted her.

"that only goes for my family: you, dad, grandma, granddad, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett." I fake coughed, "and Finn," I add.

She smiled. "You also have Carlisle's medical knowledge, well fourteen years worth. You are also 100% completely Renesmee," she says.

"Ok now I am confused," I fake whimper. "How can I be all of you and still be myself?" I ask.

She hugs me, and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"My baby" she mumbles into my hair. I roll my eyes and hug her tighter.

We hear a noise in the distance, Alice walks slowly and guiltily towards us, her bottom lip pouting.

"Renesmee?" she says, "I am sorry for yelling at you." She looks down at her feet.

I walk towards her and hug her, "it's ok."

My mom walks up behind us, "so what does _Renesmee, _want to do?" she asks.

they both look at me. I think hard then sigh.

"Renesmee says-" I start but Alice cuts me off with a squeal of delight.

she pulls me into her arms and runs towards the house screaming, "ROSE! ESME! SHE SAID YES! WE ONLY HAVE FOUR DAYS SO WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

I groan.

"This should be a fun four days," I mumble to my mom who is running next to Alice. She smiles and nods.


	12. Chapter 12 Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Glee. I can't believe this is my last chapter of 'Lima's Vampires'. It feels like I just started writing it. I decided to kind of base this prom from Glee's prom episode except Rachel is with Sam and Jesse St. James is just some guy in Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt is prom queen like in the prom episode. (Sorry if you haven't seen the episode and I just spoiled it.) **

**Link to Renesmee's prom attire is on my profile**

**Chapter 12**

**Prom**

Alice tossed me on the couch where my dad was sitting when we got home.

I fell with a thump and my eyes wide in shock. I looked up and saw that I had fallen on my dad's lap. I gave him a crooked smile, which he returned.

I could hear Alice and Rose upstairs sorting through dresses they had, looking for my size. They were back in two minutes.

"ok we have narrowed it down to fifty dresses," Rose says. My uncles and my dad's eyes widened.

I sigh, as Alice and Rose grab loads of dresses and go to the living room's closet. They waved me to come along.

I got up and made my way at a sluggish human speed, that made Alice tap her foot impatiently.

Grandma looked upset. "Carlisle left for work when you and Bella went out; he will be upset if he misses your little fashion show," She said with a frown.

"Well, we aren't postponing it!" Rose says loudly.

"Um, how about you take a picture of each dress and send it to him?" Emmett suggests awkwardly. We all looked at him like he was crazy then we began to think…

"Uncle Em that's a great idea!" I squeal and he shrugs.

"I try."

The first dress was a large light pink cupcake dress with pink rose like ruffles on the bottom and a kind of tight bodice.

I wasn't a big fan of it, neither were Alice and Rose. They took one look at it and growled.

"Edward did you put this one in our stack of dresses?" Rose shouted and they both stormed out of the closet. I followed them slowly.

My dad was smiling. "I like it, it's perfect for my princess," he says, standing and walks to stand in front of me.

my uncles nod in agreement, and I glared at them. So much for backing me up.

Gosh I hate being "their princess".

My mom was horrified by all the pink. "Carlisle likes it too," my grandma laughs.

I sigh and walk back to the closet.

My aunt Rose had an evil look in her eye. "I know which one next," she sang in her musical voice. My dad raised an eyebrow and Rose pulled me into the 'changing room'.

Alice stared off into space for a second, laughed, then ran back into the closet with us.

The next dress was Aunty Rose's dress from her senior year prom. It was scarlet and backless. It's tight at my calves and has a ruffled train. With long tight sleeves, and a neckline that goes my waist.

It was a little big on me but Alice assured that grandma could tailor it if I chose it. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Then I thought of Finn's face if he saw this, and giggled.

Rose and Alice lifted their eyebrows at me. I took their hands and showed them what I was thinking. They rolled their eyes.

They walked out first. "introducing, the lovely Renesmee Cullen!" Alice announced and I walked out slowly.

I wish I had a picture of my dad's face when he saw that, it went from shocked to murderous glares towards my aunts. My mom smiled a little and then quickly moved to restrain my dad from killing my aunts.

My uncles had on fake smiles and looked at their wives, like 'what the heck?'

Grandma was on her phone texting granddad.

"So do you like this one?" my mom presses.

"Hmm I don't think it's appropriate for a freshman, but I'll wear it senior year," I say and look to Rose. She smiles, and my dad sighs in relief.

About thirty dresses later, about the time Granddad got home, I found the one.

It was dark red, strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. It was also slated at the bottom of the bodice with a bit of glitter on the rim and a little on the neckline. The bottom was layered ruffles that went to the ground.

"I like this one," I say to my aunts as I admire myself in the 'dressing room' mirror.

They both smiles and nod.

"So do we," they said in unison.

"Let us see!" grandma shouts from the living room.

I walk into the living room with a huge smile, and everyone smiles back.

"This one is my favorite," my mom says, and everyone else nods in agreement, even my dad who still favored the pink princess dress.

"Yay I found my dress!" I squeal and jumped up and down.

"Yea and it only took six hours!" Alice squealed back.

"Now all you need to get is jewelry, shoes, makeup, and you'll have to decide on a hairstyle," Jasper said with a chuckle.

We all looked at him in shock, minus Alice who looked at him with pride.

He frowned. "I spend too much time with Alice," he murmurs.

333333333333333333

It is already Thursday, time sure does fly. Alice and Rosalie spent all their time getting my prom attire ready with the most expensive jewelry and outrageously fancy shoes.

Finn and I make our way towards English, he seemed nervous today. We take our seats and watch as Laurent writes something on the board; he hasn't been too bad since his little talk with granddad.

"Renesmee," Finn whispers to me.

"Yea?" I whisper back. No one's paying attention to us being that the bell hasn't rung yet.

"Will you uh," he stutters.

"Yea," I urge.

He gets down on one knee. My eyes get wide and my jaw drops. He had better not be proposing… My dad is gonna kill him…

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asks with a goofy nervous smile.

I feel myself relax immediately, but right before I answer he stops me. "Wait, I have a ring," he says and takes out a black velvet box. He opens the box to reveal a silver band with two hearts that have small diamonds in the middle.

I smile, hold out my right hand and he puts the ring on my third finger.

"This also counts as making you my official girlfriend," he says still smiling.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, you could have just asked," I say and with a fake annoyed look.

He shrugged.

"It will go great with my dress," I say admiring the ring. "You picked this out yourself?" I ask.

"Well Kurt helped a little," he said a little sheepishly.

I giggled and he chuckled. "He would never let me go to a jewelry store alone. We met the nicest sales lady there, she also helped me pick out the ring," he said. "She was so familiar," he said and began to think.

"What did she look like?" I ask curiously.

"Well she was very short and skinny, and had a lot of makeup on and Kurt said her tan was "totally fake"," he said with a shrug, as the bell rang.

I thought about it, and then the short and skinny gave me a clue. Alice. Of course she saw Finn go to buy me the ring and knew he would have needed help picking one out.

When I got home later that day I went to Alice.

"So Alice you helped with this?" I ask and hold my hand out to her.

Rose grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand closer to her face to admire my ring. "It's beautiful!" she said.

Alice looked at it, and smiled. "I knew it would look great on you," she said. "You should have seen the ring Finn wanted to get when Kurt went to look at the tuxedos for Blaine," she said sounding disgusted. "It had a giraffe holding a football!" she said and grimaced. Rose and I cringed.

"Let me see!" my mom called running up the stairs and grabbed my wrist from Rose.

She smiled, "Oh Renesmee, it's so pretty!" she gushed.

"Thank you!" Alice said. I turned to glare, my mom looked confused, so I explained.

"Alice put on a disguise and went to help Finn pick out my prom/official girlfriend ring," I say and mom nodded in understanding.

My dad was suddenly there standing with my mom. "Official girlfriend ring?" he asked slowly in a restrained voice. I nod and hold my hand out to him.

He looks at my lovely ring, and then smiles a little. "I like Finn," he begins slowly. "Since he asked my permission before he gave you the ring," he said and I laughed.

"He asked _your_ permission and not mine?" Emmett roared from downstairs.

"He asked mine too," Jasper joked.

Emmett took him seriously. "REALLY? He had better get me a gift to apologize," he sniffled.

333333333333333333

Today is the day, prom day. The minute I got home from school Alice and Rose attacked.

First they gave me the spa treatment with avocado masks, mud baths, and an actual sea weed wrap. All pretty relaxing. Then they gave me some special undergarments and a robe. Then they started hair and makeup. Alice carefully put eyeliner on my top eyelid while Aunt Rose put my already curly hair into a side ponytail, and put a diamond berrette in my hair on the opposite side of the ponytail.

I tried to get a nap in but Alice started plucking my eyebrows and I woke up. My mom stood off to the side and watched with a small smile.

When my hair and makeup was finally done they helped me get into my dress, careful not to mess up my hair and makeup.

"Geez, it feels like I am getting married or something," I mumble as my mom clips on my Cullen crest anklet.

My dad was suddenly there. "That's not for a long, long, _long_ time," he said and kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes.

Alice snapped on my heels, at the same time Finn knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Emmett screeched in a girly voice.

My aunts took a few steps back and looked at me. "Ooh Nessie you look so beautiful!" Rose exclaimed and they both hugged me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Nessie! Your date is here!" I heard grandma call.

"Coming!" I shout back. I took each step on the stairs with caution, fear that my mother's genes would catch up with me and I would fall head first… again.

I got downstairs and looked at my family, each with a camera or cell phone and a huge smile plastered on their faces. I smiled shyly and glared at my granddad's video camera

. Then I saw Finn, he looked dashing in his black tux. He looked at me and smiled hugely.

I came down and hugged him, and he gave me a corsage with red roses and little fake diamonds.

"You look great," he says.

I blush. "So do you," I say, fixing his tie.

Then I noticed Emmett's baseball cap.

"Umm uncle Em where did you get that hat?" I ask nervously, and he smiles hugely.

"Finn got it for me for an apology for not asking my permission! It says 'thinking cap'!" he said pointing to the words on the front.

Everyone, minus Finn and Emmett, sighed and looked at the ground. I turned to look at Finn who was trying not to laugh.

"It's picture time!" Alice squeals and pushes us over to the front door. Finn put his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his.

Once all the pictures were all taken and the partial blindness from all the camera flashes wore off, we made our way outside. There in the driveway was a long black limo.

I could see through the tinted window with my 'vampire vision' and saw Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes with her date Cole.

Finn opened the door for me and I slid into the limo.

"It's about time!" Mercedes exclaimed. She was in a brightly colored dress that was covered in bling.

I laughed, "Sorry."

My family stood on the porch smiling and waving. Two by two they went back into the house leaving only my parents, on the porch smiling and hugging each other.

I waved and mouthed, 'I love you'. Dad mouthed 'we love you too' back.

It was a quick ride to school. It = was already dark when we got there.

Finn and I greeted our friends once we were in the bright colorful lighted gym. We danced with our friends at first, and then Finn pulled me aside when a slow song came on.

We danced gracefully across the floor, "I didn't know you could ballroom dance," I commented.

He chuckled. "My mom taught me. I didn't know you ballroom danced," he said.

I laughed. "Of course I do, it's my family's signature dance," I say jokingly. "Sometimes we just dance around in our living room in ball gowns and tuxes," I giggle.

He laughed. "That sounds fun you should invite me next time," he said with a wink.

"I can't believe it's almost the end," he said.

"It's not the end, it's the beginning. Quinn is due next month and we still have regionals. It's the beginning of chaos," I say.

He nodded, "true. Let's enjoy the peace now," he said pulling me closer.

I smile. "Ok," I say and lay my head on his chest. As we dance the night away. 


	13. Sequel

Hey I hope you liked my story. I am going to make a sequel, which includes Quinn having her baby, Sectionals, and Jacob returns. This means more drama. Finn, Kurt, and Samantha become half vampires. Don't ask how just read the sequel. And someone from glee is going to DIE. Dun dun dun! Who will it be? I am going to add more Jane/Nahuel, Embry/Samantha, Emily/Alec and Renesmee/Finn, and maybe a bit of Vanessa/Santiago. Thanks for reading!

~Christine


	14. Please read!

**Hey people. I need your help! Please if you found any spelling mistakes or errors that I may have missed, please tell me! I am really busy with my other stories in the making to reread 'Lima's Vampires' so I am calling out for help! I will try to correct all errors as soon as possible. Thank you**

**~Christine Love (Anna)**


	15. EDIT

Hey! I recently edited EVERY CHAPTER of "Lima's Vampires". Took a couple days, but I did it! x.x Enjoy! And don't forget to read "All my love" :P


End file.
